


The Prince of Time

by Mistvalkyrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Barry Allen, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persia, Persian Empire, Prince of Persia - Freeform, Prince!Barry, Prince!Leonard, Romance, Rough Kissing, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Leonard Snart, Virgin Barry Allen, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie
Summary: In a land far away, rose an empire, that stretched from the steppes of Opal Kingdom to the shores of the northern sea. That empire was Keystone. Fierce in battle and wise in victory. The Keystone King, Lewis Snart, ruled upon the principles of loyalty and fear, but years passed and his heart became tainted with ambition and the never-ending desire of power. He became a fearsome ruler and a cruel father with his son and daughter. Driven by his greed, the King sent his heir to the throne into one last quest to prove his worth. Without a choice, Prince Leonard started a crusade to the Keystone borderlands to conquer more territories for his father’s vast empire, unaware of a veiled scheme to unleash a power that would doom his realm and the fate of mankind."It is said some lives are linked across time, connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages. Destiny."Coldflash. Prince of Persia AU - with powers.





	1. The Sacred Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! :3 Sorry for the long wait.  
I had a terrible writer's block and I decided to write this to see If I could escape this problem.  
I hope you guys enjoy this! ♥

** _"It is said some lives are linked across time,_ **

** _Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages,_ **

** _Destiny."_ **

* * *

In a land far away, rose an empire, that stretched from the steppes of Opal Kingdom to the shores of the northern sea. That empire was Keystone. Fierce in battle and wise in victory. The Keystone King, Lewis Snart, ruled upon the principles of loyalty and fear, but years passed and his heart became tainted with ambition and the never-ending desire of power. He became a fearsome ruler and a cruel father with his son and daughter. Driven by his greed, the King sent his heir to the throne into one last quest to prove his worth. Without a choice, Prince Leonard started a crusade to the Keystone borderlands to conquer more territories for his father’s vast empire, unaware of a veiled scheme to unleash a power that would doom his realm and the fate of mankind.

**_Keystone Borderlands – Holy City of Central._**

** **

A bitter and cold wind swept over the hillside. The only sounds at the deserted mountain were the metallic clink of armor, the thud of boots on hard ground and the horses’ neigh and grunts. The whole Keystone’s army was on the move under Prince Leonard’s command. They were marching towards the valley where the sacred city and palace of Central Kingdom was located. Leonard sighed exhaustedly. The journey towards Central had been difficult and weary but this was the last territory he needed to conquer to prove to his father that he was worthy of the crown.

Next, to him, General Mick Rory halted his horse to observe the impressive and mythological city at the horizon. 

“The Holy City of Central,” the General said in awe feeling that there was something clearly unnatural and beautiful about it.

“Don’t be fooled by its beauty,” Lisa said riding next to Mick to see from the cliff the city they were meant to attack. “It’s just a city like any other and apparently ruled by a traitor...”

“We don’t know that yet...” Mick said wearily. “The legends say-“

Lisa scoffed. “The legends are just tales to keep foreigners from attacking...”

“Legends or not, it is still beautiful and sacred.” Prince Leonard said joining the conversation and subtly observing the horizon and the mysterious, ancient and impenetrable palace that was supposedly destined to be the home of the gods on earth. “We won’t attack with the army. I will convene a war council with the Rogues to make a plan. Mick, summon everyone to meet at nightfall in my tent at the war camp. I don’t want to anger any god by chance or stupidity.”

“Will do,” Mick said with a courtly bow and left to call the Rogues.

“I have a bad feeling about this...” Lisa said restlessly to her older brother. “Something doesn’t feel right and it is not about the legends or about this realm...”

Len observed his sister with curiosity. For a while, he had been having the same ominous feeling.

“I just feel like this is wrong...” Lisa continued. “I feel father and Vizier Thawne are hiding something.”

The prince silently agreed. He didn’t want to attack Central and the only thing keeping him from turning back now to Keystone was his sense of duty to protect his kingdom from his enemies. He needed to be certain that Central wasn’t betraying his father’s empire to finally finish the war.

“We will talk with Royal Vizier Thawne tonight before attacking the city. I want to know everything there is about Central and its prince. I want proof of their treachery before I make any decision.”

Lisa nodded glancing at the massive fortress that rose from the mist.

“Wise idea, brother.”

* * *

The sun quickly sank lower in the sky. The light of day started fading, giving way to the velvety dark of night. Leonard took his place in front of a huge table where the map of the Keystone Kingdom and the Sacred City of Central were displayed.

Lisa and Mick soon entered the dark war tent barely lit by torches, followed by Hartley, Sam, and Axel who sat on the opposite side of the table waiting for the Royal Vizier, Eobard Thawne, to join the private council.

“Sam,” Lisa said sniffing the air. “Have you given any thought of bathing, recently?”

Sam frowned. “Not recently, why?”

“Just pointing it out...” Lisa said taking a bottle of wine to fill her goblet. “You will do us all a favor...”

“Are you trying to say that I smell bad?”

“Your words not mine,” Lisa said with a smirk.

Mick laughed loudly and Hartley scoffed. Len just rolled his eyes at the pointless conversation. Sam wasn’t going to change bathing habits even if it poured on the dry desert.

“Very funny Lisa...” Sam said sarcastically. “I promise I will forgive your rudeness if you give me some of that expensive wine.”

Lisa laughed. “In your dreams, Scudder.” 

Sam shrugged pouting and Mick scoffed. 

Hastily, Thawne entered the war tent and placed a heavy leather satchel on the table stealing everyone’s attention.

“Your Highness, our army found this on a smuggler,” Thawne said pointing at the satchel. “We have won many victories in this war, but we have been unable to completely cut our enemy’s supplies of weapons. Tonight, our sentries intercepted yet another caravan filled with weapons,” the Vizier halted and took a sheaf of parchment from the pouch. “But this time, we have captured the papers that will tell us the identity of our enemy’s secret ally.”

Lisa and Mick leaned forward with interest to see the papers Thawne placed on the table.

“As we feared, it is the Kingdom of Central that has been arming our foe in the east.” Eobard declared with venom and disgust in his voice. “The young prince of Central is a traitor and he has been conspiring against our empire helping King Oliver Queen.” 

Len frowned skeptically. He knew for a fact that Central was a peaceful realm and King Oliver wasn’t interested in waging a war against him. Something wasn’t right.

“Central?” Hartley said with disbelief. “I thought they were rumored to be an ancient race of holy and peaceful people...”

“What care we have for rumors?” Sam chuckled rolling his eyes.

“This means that King Lewis was right...” Hartley whispered looking at Len. “They are plotting against us. They have sided with our foe.”

“Central must pay the price,” Thawne added venomously.

“But why?” Lisa asked confused, her perfect eyebrows rising, looking at the documents that had Central’s royal seal. “They have always been a peaceful city. They don’t even have an army. Why would they work against us? Why now?”

“King Oliver must have convinced the prince to join his quest against King Lewis,” Thawne explained.

“We need more evidence to attack,” Len said defiantly at Thawne. “Those papers are not enough to attack the city.”

“Not enough!?” Eobard exclaimed surprised. “All the manuscripts have the royal seal! You know the betrayal to our empire is punished with death.”

Len frowned. “We won’t kill the prince of Central until we talk with him.”

“Agreed,” Lisa said interrupting Eobard. She had always suspected Thawne to be an evil man just like her father and a seal wasn’t proof enough. Those papers could have been easily forged. 

“Words won’t stop our enemies, your Highness! And you think this is not enough?” Thawne asked frantic hitting the table. “We stopped a caravan full of weapons, with swords of the best workmanship. Steel-tipped arrows and a promise of payment from the King of Starling to Central. They are selling weapons to our enemy. The rest of the evidence lies within the walls of Central itself! Secret forges, swords, spears...we need to stop them if we wish to stop this war and make our empire strong.”

Leonard scowled, rubbing his temples. He couldn’t invade an innocent realm. It wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right.

“You need to make a decision, My Prince!” Thawne spat with anger pointing at the map and the parchment. “We are close to our goal! We can stop this madness and then go home!”

Len groaned annoyed. “We won’t attack with the army, we are going to infiltrate the city with the Rogues. I don’t want an unnecessary blood-shed.”

“Central is a mighty Citadel,” Scudder said looking at the impressive wall in the map surrounding the city. “It has never fallen, My Prince.”

“That’s because it has never faced the Rogues and an army like ours,” Len said with a smirk. “Central will be ours by dawn.”

“Awesome! So, does this sacred city has treasures?” Scudder asked with curiosity. “I’m only asking because it has been a long campaign...”

The corner of Thawne’s mouth twitched into a dark smile. “Treasures beyond your imagination. Resources. Water. Beautiful men and women...they said the Prince of Central, Bartholomew Allen, has beauty without equal and now we will have the chance to march into his palace and see for ourselves.”

Scudder grinned amused but Leonard hit the table with his fist freezing his glass of wine and the map. “We are not here to raid the city and we won’t harm the prince or his people. Innocent until proved otherwise.”

Thawne and Sam remained silent. The steel in the prince’s tone warned them all not to argue further.

“Fine,” Sam said rolling his eyes annoyed. “We won’t touch the treasure and your sacred beauty of Central...”

“We hear and obey you, my prince.” Vizier Thawne said bowing deeply.

“We will infiltrate at dawn,” Len said finishing the war council and Thawne smirked pleased. “Mick, tell everyone to get ready.”

* * *

Under the soft moonlight, the sacred palace lay still. The heat of the day had been replaced by a cool breeze. The prince of Central was in his bedroom reading some manuscripts while Caitlin was finishing painting golden and delicate runes on Barry’s smooth skin. The symbols of the sacred covenant with the gods and the sacred marks of the speedforce. Cisco, on the other hand, was tinkering with his latest invention to harness the wind. 

“My Prince,” Wells said entering the royal chamber with haste and Barry lifted his glance from the manuscripts to see his mentor. “Keystone army moved and reached our gates. They haven’t attacked us yet but I fear that soon they will. They have catapults aiming towards our walls, as well as battering rams and siege towers, with the clear intention invading us.”

Barry tensed and quickly stood up to observe from the balcony the massive army near the wall that protected his city. He could see in the darkness of the horizon, the fires from the enemy camp and their deathly weapons. It was a dreadful and terrifying sight, especially considering that they didn’t have the means to protect themselves. 

“Why are they attacking us?” Caitlin asked nervously looking at the threatening war camp. “What are we going to do? We can’t defend ourselves! Our people will die! Shall we send a messenger to Starling?”

“It’s too late,” Wells said while he slightly shook his head. “We are surrounded.”

“Our walls are meant to hold an army back,” Cisco explained hopefully. “The walls reach a height of nine meters and we have several watchtowers which will reinforce our citadel’s defense. It’s impossible to breach it.”

“I agree that Central hasn’t been breached in a thousand years, but nothing is impossible,” Wells stated but fear was evident in his voice. “An army as huge as the one before us has never attacked us in history...”

“Everything changes with time...” Barry whispered tightening his hold on the stone balustrade feeling his whole world-shattering. His visions of destruction, fire, and blood were turning into reality. His time was running out. “We should know this best of all as guardians of time. We need to get ready. The walls won’t be enough. They will breach our defenses, we need to protect our city. ”

“My Prince,” Wells said worriedly. “If they find the Gates of Time...”

“They won’t,” Barry stated coldly. “I will protect our secret with my life.

* * *

“Remind me again why are we entering the city climbing this massive and stupid wall?” Mick asked annoyed-looking up. He hated heights, he wasn’t a bloody monkey. “I mean we could have used the gates, I could have burned them all to the ground, fight some of the royal guards, burn some idiots on the way and we would be in the city in a blink of an eye.” 

Len sighed. “An attack head-on like the one Vizier Thawne suggested would be a massacre. We don’t want to kill anyone. So, it will be better to slip through the farthest and unprotected side of the wall and avoid bloodshed.” He explained quickly.

“Lenny, I’m glad that you always seek to do what’s best for everyone but a ladder would have been a very nice detail...” Lisa whispered teasingly and Len smiled at her. It was true. He always tried to be fair but it was difficult with the missions his father entrusted him. He knew about his cold-hearted reputation, how he was hated and feared in a lot of realms but truthfully everything he did was to avoid innocent deaths and destruction.

“Can we stop talking and focus on climbing this stupid wall?” Hartley asked desperate holding tightly to his rope. “I want to finish this mission quickly...”

“He just wants to see how beautiful the Prince of Central is...” Mick said mischievously.

“What if that’s right?” Hartley asked raising an eyebrow. “You are curious as well. You can’t deny it.” 

“I’m curious but I like women,” Mick said shrugging. “But on the bright side, maybe Len is_ finally_ going to get lucky...maybe this prince will finally melt Len’s poor frozen _dick_...”

Lisa laughed loudly glancing at her brother. “That would be a miracle...”

“I would definitely volunteer to warm that royal dick,” Hartley added winking friskily at Len.

Len rolled his eyes annoyed and he summoned his ice to create icicles that pierced the stone wall and he used them to climb the wall faster leaving Mick, Lisa and Hartley giggling far behind. Sam followed him and tossed more ropes from the top of the wall for the rest of the Rogues to climb. Soon they were on the top of the wall and inside the sacred fortress.

“That’s our way into the castle,” Hartley said pointing to an ancient door in the tower in front of them. “There are two gates. The outer one which is easy to open and the inner gate which I think it will be a challenge and by a challenge I mean nearly impossible, since it is heavily protected by guards.”

“There’s always a way,” Len said confidently. “I will take care of the inner gate; you guys focus on the outer gate. Once they are opened Thawne will enter the city and Central would be ours without a stupid blood-shed.”

Everyone nodded and the group quickly separated, focusing on their own tasks.

Len on his way quickly froze a guard that was about to sound the carillons informing that the city was under attack and moved fast towards the inner gate. He avoided a hail of arrows and then he saw Mick silently overpowering the archers with fire. Len quickly climbed a tower that had the mechanism to open the colossal door and inspected the design. It was a huge wooden wheel that moved a lever and it was guarded by five soldiers completely distracted and talking. He silently waited to listen to their conversation.

“They won’t attack. We don’t even have an army.” One of the soldiers said throwing some dices to the floor. “In the morning, our prince will probably invite King Lewis to the palace to find a political solution to this misunderstanding.” 

“I’m not sure.” A tall soldier said. “I mean, you heard the rumors that the King of Starling Kingdom wants to ask our prince’s hand in marriage. I guess King Lewis is afraid of this union...”

“Nonsense...” the third soldier said. “That’s just a rumor...”

The other soldier sighed. “Well, our prince has come of age and he is beautiful. It’s only natural King Oliver would want him as his husband...”

Leonard rolled his eyes. He had heard enough. Hartley was definitely wrong if this was what he meant with nearly impossible and heavily guarded. Len jumped down to knock two of the guards inside the tower. He quickly fought the other three with ease and knocked them down with a wave of frost. He covered the tower with mist and quickly used the huge wheel to move the lever to open the eastern gate for the Keystone army to breach without problems and without a fight.

Leonard smirked proudly seeing the first wave of foot soldiers reaching the citadel like the ocean tide crashing against a sea wall. Everything went according to plan. It was the only sunrise and the mighty sacred city of Central had already fallen under his command. 

* * *

Wells quickly ran through the underground passages and when he reached the end of the dark tunnel, he opened the door of the sanctuary where Barry was finishing sealing the sacred Gate of Time.

The natural and hidden cavern had a beautiful waterfall cascading down a sheer rock face into the darkness of a profound abyss and it has a massive dome open to reflect the night sky.

Inside, there was a mighty vortex of white lightning cracking with dreadful power illuminating the darkroom ominously. It roared like thunder, making the whole room tremble unnaturally and the prince was in the middle of the vortex chanting ancient words.

Wells felt a shiver run down his spine observing the ethereal power around Barry. It was an overwhelming sight to see the flow of time and the energy of life so vibrant and tangible as lightning around the kid he swore to protect.

Suddenly, the lightning halted and then disappeared inside the prince’s body. Barry immediately fell to the ground gasping in pain and pressing his hand against his chest feeling the ethereal power within him.

“Barry!!” Caitlin and Wells yelled in unison and both ran towards the prince’s side immediately. Caitlin started inspecting his friend for wounds while the prince was trembling nonstop from the pain.

“I’m okay...it just burns...” Barry gasped feeling his whole body ignite with a high fever.

“Of course, it burns, you idiot! This was a terrible idea! You shouldn’t have done that.” Caitlin whispered worriedly. “You could have died! The speedforce is not meant to be inside a human body.”

“This was the only way...you know that this power must be kept safe above else. I was prepared for this...” Barry said weakly feeling his whole-body writhing in agony. He could feel the lightning coursing through his veins and burning his skin. It was painful but it was the only way to take this power away from King Lewis Snart. Swiftly, all the golden runes that Caitlin painted in his body glowed and then slowly darkened making the pain fade away. “If anything goes wrong I must go to the temple outside of the city and deliver the speedforce to the gods...it’s the only way to keep it safe.”

Caitlin nodded with dread. She knew Barry was right but it was hard to see him suffering and she didn’t want to lose her friend. The speedforce needed a lot of energy and she wasn’t sure Barry’s body could hold it for long. Sooner or later, this reckless decision was going to take a toll on the prince’s health and it would kill him. They needed to act with haste.

“My Prince,” Wells said. “I bring bad news. The Keystone army has breached the eastern gate.”

“Already?” Barry asked startled with the news while he struggled to sit. “How?” 

“Cisco informed me that they opened the main gate from the inside.”

“From the inside?” Barry asked worriedly. “A traitor?”

“No, they climbed the farthest wall.”

The prince’s green eyes widened with wonder. That was certainly unexpected.

“They will reach the throne room soon...Prince Leonard ordered a peaceful entrance to the city but some of the soldiers have looted some of our guilds and markets...”

Barry nodded. “I need to protect my people. We need to get out of here fast and we need to collapse the passages to this chamber. They can’t find this place or else we will doom mankind.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Wells said trying to hide his concern. The prince looked unwell and they were running out of time. “I will order the destruction of the entrance to the Gate of Time and I will ask Cisco for help.”

“Thanks,” Barry said kindly and with haste. “I will try to hinder Prince Leonard and his army as long as I can at the throne room. I swear I will protect our realm and the speedforce with my life. That is my destiny.”


	2. The King's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! :3 New chapter!  
I hope you guys enjoy this! ♥

**“There's something else waiting,** **  
a promised destiny...** **”**

* * *

The Keystone army won without a blood-shed. They entered the sacred city with all its glory. Some of the mercenaries started to loot some of the guilds on their way but in general, the invasion was somewhat peaceful. Central’s citizens observed in silence, fear, and confusion the ominous procession to the palace. Their home had never been breached or attacked before, but now, the enemy's blue flags were waving in the clear sky, moving like the flow of a threatening river towards the heart of their city.

Prince Leonard, General Mick Rory, and the Rogues were leading the army with their Vizier at their side. Thawne smiled and praised Leonard’s tactic to conquer the city without destroying its ancient beauty while avoiding a massacre.

“Another unparalleled success as a military commander, Prince Leonard,” Thawne stated with a sense of superiority. 

“An attack to a peaceful city without an army is no victory to boast about,” Len said coldly.

“They are traitors to our vast empire, your Highness. Don’t forget that. Their peace is misleading, just an act.”

Len sighed unsurely but continued to lead his victorious army towards the palace. Upon entrance, he couldn’t hold his awe at the splendor of the architecture and the riches inside, but what really took his breath away was the young man waiting for them, standing boldly in the middle of the throne room, dressed in a crimson tunic of silk embroidered with gold and a golden circlet as a crown. 

Leonard felt his heart and time stop. In all of his quests around the vast empire of his father, he had never seen a young man as beautiful as the Prince of Central. The young man was gorgeous. His green eyes were deeply captivating like a lush oasis in a vast dry desert. He was tall, elegant and fierce as lightning but also innocent and young. Leonard couldn’t deny he was entirely fascinated with the prince. 

Mick suddenly cleared his throat to bring Len back to earth.

“I guess the rumors were right...” Hartley whispered next to Len, completely spellbound. “For once the stories are true. He is indeed breathtaking.”

Thawne suddenly ordered the soldiers to surround the prince while he kicked a decorative jar on his way, breaking it in a thousand pieces. Bartholomew didn’t flinch at the threatening and rude display of power and Thawne, irked, moved towards the defiant prince.

“Silly songs and scented smoke will do little for you now, traitor...” Thawne spat slyly at the Prince of Central. 

The young prince skillfully withdrew a dagger from his robes to kill the man before him, but Leonard quickly moved and grabbed the prince’s wrist to stop him from killing his Vizier. Len started freezing the Prince’s arm until the young man released the dagger with a painful gasp and the weapon fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Play nicely, Your Highness!” Len whispered at the young prince. “We aren’t here to spill blood.”

“You see, Prince Leonard!” Eobard yelled moving forward to grab the prince’s neck. “A vile and traitorous snake!"

“Hey! Don’t touch him you savage!” Cisco yelled angry behind the barrier of soldiers separating him from Barry, but Caitlin tugged her friend’s tunic to calm him down. They couldn’t fight the whole damn army of Keystone even if they wanted. 

From the other side of the room, Princess Lisa quickly glanced curiously at the brave friend of the prince.

Cisco noticing the unexpected attention flushed but immediately focused on Barry again, who was glaring darkly at Thawne.

Len smiled. “I think you will find there’s more to the young prince than just a pretty face...don’t you think, Thawne?”

Eobard scowled inspecting Barry from head to toes and the young prince shuddered uncomfortably at the tightening pressure on his neck. “I guess you are right,” he said slowly releasing his hold on Barry's neck, caressing the smooth skin, feeling the prince's accelerated pulse under his touch. "Forgive me, Your Highness." 

Unsettled, Barry said nothing, glaring with hate at the men that breached his city.

“Don’t underestimate him, Thawne,” Len warned amused and Mick and Sam laughed.

Thawne furiously moved closer to the prince, invading his personal space, and glared. “We know you secretly build weapons for the enemies of our empire. Now show us where and we will spare your pitiful and worthless life!”

The room was greeted by silence and Barry felt himself tremble sightly but continued to glare defiantly.

“Show us!" Thawne continued. "You, insolent traitor!”

“We have no forges here,” Barry said icily. “We are a peaceful city, we have no—”

Thawne grabbed roughly the prince by his arm hurting him. “You can save yourself from a lot of pain if you talk.”

“All the pain in the world won’t help you find something that does not exist.” Barry scowled boldly.

“You are lying!” Eobard roared disgusted and turned to see Leonard. “He is lying, Your Highness. It stands to reason that their secret armories are well concealed!”

“I am not lying!” Barry said blushing. “You can search all the city for forges and weapons and you will find nothing!”

“We have proof of your treachery!” Eobard said with venom in his voice.

“You can’t have proof of something we haven’t done,” Barry claimed with distress. He could see Thawne’s blue eyes full of deception, greed, and darkness but Prince Leonard’s were calm and cold. Barry knew everything was a lie, that they were being framed, but he had no idea how to convince Prince Leonard that his Vizier was lying to everyone.

“Confess!” Thawne yelled and the echo of his voice resounded in the palace. “Confess now! Or I swear you will soon wish for your death!”

Barry scowled at Thawne and then sighed. “If a search must be made to guarantee peace I will allow it. I will allow your soldiers to search the city for the forges and the weapons if you pledge you won’t harm my people. I request the opportunity to prove that we are not your enemies.” 

There was suddenly a heavy silence and Lisa glanced to her side to see her idiotic older brother spellbound with the young prince. Lisa smiled and then she took a step forward.

“Spoken like one wise enough to consider a political solution,” Lisa said mischievously. “Don’t you agree, Lenny?”

“Yes. Wait...what?” Len looked at his sister speechless and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He had been enthralled with Bartholomew's beauty. 

“Your sister is right, Your Highness.” Thawne agreed deviously and turned to see Barry’s green eyes widen with absolute fear. “Prince Bartholomew, join hands with Keystone’s future king and we will spare your city and your life. Let this union be your pledge of loyalty to our empire.”

“I’ll rather die first than pledge my life to the one who attacked my innocent realm,” Barry said arrogantly, cheeks flushing. He wasn’t going to agree to a deal based on deceitfulness and violence.

Mick scoffed amused at the kid’s defiance and Hartley cringed scared for the prince’s fate since he knew wasn't one to forgive that kind of arrogance in his presence. 

“Your insolence is proof of your treason!” Thawne said grabbing the dagger Barry had dropped to the ground and suddenly the tip of the cold weapon was pressed against Barry's neck. “You are to blame for the doom that will overtake this city and for the blood that will run in the streets while we search for the hidden forge. This will be your legacy, Your Highness.”

Barry closed his eyes resigned to lose his life. Maybe Thawne was right he had failed his realm and the gods, but he would rather be dead than be defiled by the savage prince of Keystone, but fate had another plan for him. Suddenly, time stopped and the Gods gave him a dreadful vision. He saw in the darkness, the kingdoms of Keystone, Central, and Starling all being destroyed by red skies and a deathly hail of lightning summoned by the man before him. Thawne was the man who would bring chaos and destruction to mankind. He was going to discover the Gate of Time and use it to destroy everything in his path. Blood was flowing through the cobbled streets and everything was burning. Ashes were falling from the sky like snow over his destroyed realm. 

"Stop." Barry murmured softly opening his eyes. He needed to avoid the destruction of the world he loved. It was his duty as the guardian of time to stop this.

“Wait...” Barry whispered softly and Leonard took a step forward to stop Thawne from hurting the prince with the dagger. 

“I will marry the future king of Keystone,” Barry said glancing at Leonard. “I will marry you, Your Highness.”

Thawne scuffed amused and Leonard felt a wave of joy accompanied with a feeling of deep discomfort. The prince was indeed beautiful and any man would gladly marry him, but Bartholomew was accepting the union out of fear. He was being forced to protect everything he loved.

Eobard smirked and moved the knife from Barry’s neck to the prince’s shoulder and slashed the tunic’s strap on the right side to humiliate the kid who dared to humiliate him first. Barry felt his clothes almost dropping to the floor and he quickly grabbed the side of the tunic to cover his now naked chest. He could feel his face redden at the unwanted attention of the soldiers in the room who started cheering loudly.

“He is quite tempting, Your Highness...” Eobard said amused. “It’s a good arrangement. A deal your father will definitely approve to expand the territories of his vast empire.” 

Leonard frowned mad at the sight of Barry’s flushed and distressed face and moved slowly in front of Barry to cover him from the unwanted attention. “I’m glad and honored that you reconsider the offer.”

“I didn’t have much choice,” Barry whispered defeated and glanced towards Leonard’s deep blue eyes and he was surprised to see behind the cold-hearted facade, empathy and kindness. Maybe everything wasn’t lost. There was still hope.

“I don’t care what happens to me, but promise me the people of Central will be treated with mercy as well as my friends.” The prince pleaded ashamed. “They are all I have.”

Leonard nodded and lifted the prince’s hand to kiss it to seal their deal. “I promise no harm shall befall on your sacred city and you, my Prince.”

All the soldiers cheered and Barry covertly glanced at Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells dreading the future in the vision he just saw. He needed to talk to them and escape the palace as soon as he could to hide the speedforce from Thawne and avoid the destruction of everything he loved. 

“I guess we have some celebrating to do...” Mick said excitedly and Sam and Hartley cheered. 

“I guess we do,” Len said captivated by Barry’s beauty, not noticing Eobard’s intense gaze fixed on his new fiancé.

* * *

Len exhaled while stretching lazily. Invading a city was never easy, even if he managed to avoid a confrontation, the negotiations and diplomacy procedures were exhausting and demanding. He normally tried to avoid them assigning some of his duties to Lisa and Thawne and then he escaped to seize all the time to explore his new conquered territory. This time he decided to inspect the sacred palace by himself. It was as beautiful as all the legends described it. The palace had a lot of delicate arcades, elaborate domes, and breathtaking vaults. The gardens were amazing, a magical place that easily provided pleasure to the five senses. The colors, lights, the aromatic plants and the calm murmur of water created a soft ambiance of peace and sensuality. He couldn’t wait to enjoy his time with his new fiancé in the hidden paradise he just conquered. 

Len smiled and continued his way through the hallways exploring while thinking about how to seduce and find a way to make Barry fall in love with him, but his line of thoughts was disturbed when Lisa and Thawne approached him with haste.

“Your Highness,” Thawne said dryly. “We bring good news. Your father has arrived at the palace. No doubt to celebrate your victory.”

Len glanced at Lisa and she grimaced discreetly. Their father’s presence was never good news. It only made him think that Thawne and his father were hiding something, but that there was also some ulterior motive to their invasion.

“He will attend the royal banquet at sunset,” Thawne explained. “And he wants to meet the young prince that will soon be your husband.”

“Of course,” Len said with a smile.

Thawne nodded. “You need to prepare a gift to honor your father. It’s tradition after conquering a city. I am guessing you already have one?”

Len cringed. He didn’t. He hated that stupid tradition. “Of course, I have one. It’s been momentarily misplaced."

Thawne narrowed his eyes and Len sighed defeated. 

"I will ask Mick to find something nice and shiny, probably something with gold.”

Lisa scoffed at her brother’s recklessness.

Thawne lifted his hand and made a signal to a couple of soldiers behind him and a man approached them with a golden chest.

“I knew you would forget,” Thawne added irked opening the chest. “Give him this robe. It was made with Central’s gold and silk. A sacred gift-worthy for a king.”

Leonard inspected the gift with curiosity and he nodded. “Thank you. It’s adequate.” Len said trying to hide his disgust. He would rather be dead than honor his father with a gift, but traditions were inevitable. “I hope he will appreciate it.”

“Oh! He definitely will. I have no doubts about it.” Thawne added pleased and Len forced a smile. “So, how are you feeling, Your Highness? Are you ready to marry the Prince of Central?” Thawne asked curiously. “A rare, wild and beautiful jewel. Probably a virgin. You will have to teach him in the ways of pleasure and make him submit. I can imagine the challenge that’s going to be.”

“You sound jealous,” Lisa added disgustedly with the man’s evident lust for the kid.

“Not jealous, but I am not blind to his fierce spirit and beauty,” Thawne explained coldly. “Your brother is quite lucky. I have no doubt that a young man like Prince Bartholomew will definitely please him in every way he desires after he breaks.”

“I will marry him because unbound to us, he is a dangerous liability. You should know better than all, he almost managed to slit your throat.” Len explained coldly with a smirk but Lisa could easily read behind her brother’s veil of frost and she knew that Len was already captivated with the prince.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Thawne nodded. “But if prince Bartholomew hadn’t agreed to this union I would have certainly killed him for you.”

“I highly doubt that,” Leonard said amused remembering the fierce strength and power radiating from Barry and Lisa smirked while Thawne left wordless and angered.

* * *

The sunset was decorating the sky when festive music started playing in the throne room with high vaulted ceilings and beautiful tiled mosaics. There were musicians playing flutes and tambourines, dancers and beautiful maids serving delicacies to the guests seated on cushions at low tables.

Leonard wore his more elegant robes for the occasion. A blue tunic with silver designs and black pants that Lisa had chosen for him. He was honestly nervous, he didn’t want to admit that he had been charmed by the Prince of Central and that he wanted to impress the kid badly. He wanted to charm him the same way the young prince had already captivated him.

Suddenly, the music halted and Bartholomew entered the room escorted by six tall soldiers of Keystone holding threatening spears. The young man looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a white tunic with silver brocades and he was wearing a silver crown. Len was mesmerized by the sight of him.

“You look amazing,” Len said walking towards his future husband. “But red suits you better, Scarlet.”

Barry glared disgustedly at the nickname. “I guess you can dress me now as you wish since I’m your prisoner.”

“You are not my prisoner,” Len said offended. 

“Then why do I feel like one at my own home?” Barry said looking at the huge soldiers escorting him into the room. "I have been isolated from my family and friends!"

“This is just for your safety.”

“My safety?” Barry scoffed softly with a quick shake of his head. “I was very safe before you all came here to attack us. Tell me, Prince Leonard, how does it feel to attack an innocent city? How does it feel to conquer a city without an army to defend themselves? You must be very proud of your skills and achievements...”

Len frowned coldly. “If punishing the enemies of my father's empire is a crime, then it’s one I will gladly repeat.”

Barry groaned disgustedly. “You don't even have proof."

Len narrowed his eyes. "We do. Vizier Thawne intercepted a caravan full of weapons."

Barry inhaled sharply. "The words of spies and a crate full of weapons that could have come from anywhere are not proof and If you can’t see this was a terrible mistake, then you are cold and without honor. You steal from the innocent and deface what is sacred.”

“Don’t make the mistake of thinking you know me, Scarlet,” Len said icily with a hard edge to his voice, trying to hold his temper.

“Oh! What more is there? Please enlighten me!” Barry said sarcastically narrowing his green eyes. “Can’t wait to discover more from a savage thief.”

The soldiers tensed but Len laughed amused. He couldn’t deny that he loved challenges and Prince Barry was certainly going to be one. “I will present you to my father and I will recommend a little humility for your own sake. King Lewis isn’t as compassionate as me.”

Barry rolled his eyes and a fanfare of trumpets signaled the start of the royal banquet. Leonard offered his arm to Barry and the prince placed his hand over Len’s forearm. They walked together towards the center of the room where King Lewis Snart was waiting for them.

“Father,” Len said dryly with a courteous bow of his head. “I present you Bartholomew Henry Allen, Prince of Central Kingdom and my future husband. It is my deepest wish this union win your approval. Also, as an honor to you, after this victory, I brought you this sacred gift, a robe made with gold threads.”

“I am surprised you didn’t gamble my gift away,” Lewis growled opening the golden chest that a soldier brought forward. Lewis observed the delicate robe and ran his fingers slowly over the gold-embroidered silk, genuinely surprised and a little touched. “I shall wear it with pride.”

Len nodded and a soldier approached the King to help him into the priceless robe.

“This pleases me,” Lewis said impressed with the garment and then he moved near Barry to inspect the young prince from head to toes.

“He looks frail and weak,” Lewis said curtly and his men laughed at the prince who blushed ashamed and clenched his fists. Lewis was a short and broad-shouldered man; his very presence commanded fear and dread. He was totally different from Leonard. Barry knew he should bow deeply while the King observed him but he didn’t want to show respect to the man who ordered the invasion to his sacred city and mocked him at his own palace, so he stood tall to defy him. 

“I must confess that in all of my travels, I have never seen a more beautiful and wealthy city like yours, Your Highness,” Lewis said with evident greed.

Barry’s expression quickly went sour. “You should have seen it before your horde of barbaric and illiterate rogues descended upon it and decided to plunder it.”

Len closed his eyes slightly worried and dreading the worst while Mick laughed loudly at the young prince’s nerve to defy the king.

“We are not plundering, we are just inspecting that you do not have hidden weapons.” Lewis scoffed.

“You will find none,” Barry assured with exasperation. 

“Time will tell. For now, you will be a fine challenge for my son. I have no doubts that tonight he will break your stubborn defiance and your chastity.”

Barry suddenly paled and faked a smile trying to hide the disgust and fear to be raped. Everything had happened so fast that he hadn’t thought about what his pledge to marry Leonard involved. That they would have to consummate their bond. He couldn’t deny that Leonard was incredibly handsome but he had always dreamed to marry for love just like his parents did but now he didn't have a choice. Barry could feel his heart beating hard and painfully in his chest. He wanted to escape his fate.

“Soon we shall celebrate this union that will make our empire stronger!” Lewis said grabbing his wine and everyone cheered except Barry’s family and friends.

Unexpectedly, the golden robe started sizzling and King Lewis started yelling in pain dropping his goblet full of wine to the floor. Barry took a step back startled and Len froze in place.

“Is something wrong?” Thawne asked looking at Lewis who was tugging the robe irritably.

“It burns! Take it off!” The King roared in pain. “Take it off! Soldiers!!” 

“Stand aside!” Thawne yelled and everyone moved backward to give the King some space.

A couple of soldiers hastened forward to try to help the King remove the robe but the moment they touched it their hands were instantly burned.

“It’s cursed! The robe is poisoned!” Thawne roared seeing Lewis instantly burn slowly and painfully to his death. Everyone was shocked and horrified. People were screaming and the soldiers didn’t know what to do. 

“Help him!” Thawne yelled desperately. “Help your King! Soldiers!”

Len stood frozen in place observing how death made a corpse pale. Screams and cries were deafening. He couldn’t help to think that this whole situation was fate. Divine retribution for attacking an innocent and sacred city. 

“The robe was a gift from Prince Leonard!” Thawne roared darkly turning to see the startled prince. “Seize the murderer!”

“I didn’t—” Leonard started but stiffened seeing his father’s dead burned body and felt a wave of guilt. "I— "

Soldiers started running towards him through the maddening crowd. 

“Lenny!” Lisa yelled seeing the soldiers move to grab her brother. “Len! Get out of here!! RUN!”

“Seize him!” Thawne yelled shocked with rage. “He killed the King! He committed regicide! The prince is a traitor to our empire!”

“Move!” Mick groaned through gritted teeth trying to help Len escape, blocking the path of some soldiers. “Len, run!” 

“Don’t let him get away!” Thawne ordered frantically and moved towards Barry to grab him but the prince was faster and punched him in the face and he ran towards Leonard’s side.

“Prince Leonard!” Barry yelled. “Come with me!”

Leonard nodded and followed Barry through a long hallway, towards the balcony on the other side of the palace.

“We need to jump!” Barry explained turning to see the soldiers behind them. "There’s no time!"

“Are you insane?” Len asked releasing a wave of hail to stop the soldiers.

“Trust me!” Barry said jumping and Leonard groaned but followed the prince and jumped towards a fountain full of water in the gardens. Len gasped feeling the cold water all around him.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” Len asked angrily trying to get out of the fountain.

“I can get us out of here!” Barry explained quickly. “You are going to need my help! I know my city like the palm of my hand! We need to go to the stables! I’m escaping with you!”

“Peachy!” Leonard followed the prince towards the stables and he helped the young prince release all the horses to delay the soldiers pursuing them.He quickly mounted the stallion that looked faster and stronger to escape.

“Come on! Grab my hand!” Len yelled extending his hand towards Barry.

“Close the gates! He is a murderer! He is kidnapping the Prince of Central!” Thawne yelled while Barry grabbed Len’s cold hand to mount the horse they stole to ride far away from the castle and outside the Citadel.

Arrows started raining upon them and Barry tightened his hold on Len fearing they were going to perish. Leonard swiftly made a shield of ice to protect them at least until they were out of the archer’s range while the sunset behind them bathed with an iridescent orange the gleaming spires and domes of the city they were leaving behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me really happy! ♥ Let me know your thoughts! :3  
Thank you all for reading!


	3. Reign of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! ♥ I hope you all enjoy it.

**"Ashes to ashes,**   
**but dust won't be dust..."**

* * *

A full moon was illuminating the rough terrain and Barry held tightly to Len feeling the cold wind whispering fast against his face. They were riding far away from his home, into the darkness of the wild forest, trying to escape from the Vizier’s men.

“Leonard! The soldiers are gaining on us! We need to do something.”

“We are going as fast as we can!” Len replied while the thundering of hooves split the silence of the night, as their stallion galloped through the dark and rough landscape.

“It’s not enough.”

Len knew that Barry was right but they were in disadvantage. Their horse was carrying twice the weight and there was nothing he could do.

“We need to lose them somehow!” Barry said tightening his hold on Len.

“Easier said than done!”

Suddenly, a rain of arrows whistled all around them and Barry gasped feeling a burning sensation on his right arm.

"Mpgh!"

“Scarlet! Are you hurt?”

“Mmgh...don’t call me that!” Barry gasped through gritted teeth feeling the wound bleeding. “I’m fine, just focus on losing them!”

“Hold tight! I can see a narrow path ahead! We can lose them there.” Len yelled looking to the side and urging the horse to greater speed to lose the men behind them.

“We are not going to make it!” Barry exhaled looking back and noticing the soldiers were gaining speed. 

Len managed to ride into the narrow gully, forcing his pursuers to follow in a single line.

“You were saying?”

“Shut up!”

Descending the steep gorge, Len rapidly arrived onto a broad plateau and he glanced back noticing that they were outnumbered and that they would certainly be in trouble if the soldiers managed to descend to the valley as well.

“We can’t outrun them!” Barry whispered desperately. "We need to block their path!" 

“Yes, we can!” Len yelled focused in riding faster while the King’s men started to descend the mountain in deadly pursuit. 

“Len!”

“We can do it!”

“No! We can’t...” Barry said frantic aware that he needed to do something or else they would be doomed. Barry hesitated. He shouldn't use his powers. It was forbidden but there was no other way. Barry exhaled and summoned a terrifying bolt of lightning to strike the path behind them. Immediately, a massive fire raged, a loud thunder made the earth tremble and the sky for a moment turned eerily white and then darkness returned like a consuming veil. Barry felt the lightning painfully coursing through his body and with blurred vision saw that his attack effectively managed to separate them from the soldiers.

Leonard felt his heart skip a beat and glanced back to see the blazing fire blocking the soldier’s path. 

“That lightning was certainly good luck!” Len said with awe but immediately felt Barry going limp behind him and fall to the ground unconscious.

“Scarlet?”

Len halted the horse and he descended as fast as he could from it and ran towards the fallen prince. He carefully touched Barry’s cold face and he felt a spark of electricity ignite in his fingertips.

“What the—?”

Leonard frowned but continued inspecting the younger prince. Barry was pale as a ghost and his arm was bleeding badly where the arrow had torn his flesh. Len carefully inspected the wound and exhaled with relief when he noticed that it wasn’t poisoned and it was just a scratch.

“Peachy. Just peachy... the moment you decide to drop unconscious...” Len said turning to see the soldiers returning to Central defeated. At least they managed to win some time.

He picked the prince up by the waist and unceremoniously dumped him on the saddle like a sack of potatoes. Len mounted the horse swiftly and shifted the prince to hold him tightly between his arms and against his chest.

“Next time you faint, I promise I will leave you behind.”

He glanced back, one last time, noticing that they were at least safe for now. Exhausted and feeling the adrenaline starting to fade, Len galloped straight towards the horizon disappearing inside the forest and into the darkness of the night wondering if maybe that lightning was Barry’s gods protecting them.

* * *

When Barry opened his eyes, he felt a wave of anxiety hit him. He couldn’t remember what happened.

“Hey!” Len whispered softly. "We are safe."

Barry frowned unsurely. He wasn’t sure what happened and where he was. He was cold and in pain but he wasn’t going to give Leonard the pleasure of showing weakness. The prince exhaled and glanced up to see the vast immensity of the night sky decorated with a thousand shining stars. It was a beautiful sight. Just gazing at the midnight blue canvas managed to calm his painful heartbeat.

“How are you feeling?” Leonard asked raising an eyebrow and Barry glanced to the side to see a small bonfire and Prince Leonard staring right at him with honest concern.

“Fine,” Barry said, closing his eyes feeling a little disoriented. “W-what happened?”

“You fell from the horse and then you hit your head.” 

Barry nodded. “Well, that would explain the massive headache I am feeling.”

“And you were grazed by an arrow. I bandaged the wound as best as I could.”

“Thank you,” Barry whispered noticing the calm sound of a stream. “I’m guessing we lost the Vizier’s soldiers?”

“Yeah, we are deep in the forest in the northern mountains from Central. We got lucky while escaping. A bolt of lightning fell on the path separating us from the King’s men.”

“Yeah...” Barry scoffed weakly. “Lucky...” 

“Then you uselessly fainted,” Len added teasingly. “Tell me, Scarlet, are you afraid of lightning or blood?”

“Shut up,” Barry said trying to summon all of his strength to sit as he inspected his wound. Thankfully, it wasn’t deep, just a scratch, but it continued to burn and he could feel his body weakening since he used the speedforce. Caitlin had warned him this could happen, the dizzy spells, the fainting...he wasn’t supposed to use the speedforce at all. The lightning needed a lot of energy and she said that it could hurt his body at an alarming rate. Barry sighed hoping that they wouldn’t be needing more of his powers during their journey. Barry lifted his glance and saw a veil of worry all written over Leonard’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything. Our situation and my father.” Len exhaled looking at the flames of the bonfire before him. “His death.”

Barry agreed. “Did you kill him?”

Len arched a brow. “You think I did it and yet you helped me escape?”

Barry hesitated but shook his head. “No, I don’t think you did it, but I thought—”

“I didn’t kill him. I was framed.” Len explained icily. “I won’t deny that I was pleased with the outcome. My father wasn’t a good man, but I didn’t do it, that I swear.”

“But then why did you give him a poisoned robe?” Barry asked tilting his head confused. 

“A robe Vizier Eobard Thawne gave me to present it as a gift...” Len explained feeling like a fool while offering Barry some water. “He is the traitor. This was his plan. I was an idiot.”

“So, you are trying to say that your Vizier killed your father to frame you and give your sister the throne?” Barry asked confused taking a sip of water. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“No. Not my sister...” Len said ominously. “He wants the throne for himself, so my sister is in danger. I need to go back to Central. I need to protect her.”

“It’s not safe,” Barry said concerned. “If Thawne indeed poisoned the robe, he wants you dead as well...you are wanted for the King’s murder and you are the rightful heir of Keystone.”

Len smirked. “Worried about me?”

Barry flushed noticing how his words sounded.

“No. Don’t fool yourself. I still hate you.” The prince answered pouting and Len smiled to himself. 

“We need to go back to Central,” Len stated. “I have a bad feeling that our invasion wasn’t just about weapon forges.”

“Of course not!” Barry said giving Leonard a fierce glare. “We are peaceful! I told you that we were innocent! I never lied to you.”

“Thawne was the one who gave the idea to my father to attack...” Len said to defend himself. “He wants something from Central. Something that would give him power. He tricked us and made us believe that Central was betraying us to infiltrate your city! I’m sorry, but we needed to do something about it. At least, I tried to invade your city without blood-shed and destruction.” 

“How noble of you...” Barry said sarcastically.

Len stood up and started pacing back and forth trying to decipher why on earth Thawne wanted to attack a sacred city. “I know he had always sought power, but why Central?” Len asked glancing back at Barry and the prince shrugged innocently.

“Don’t look at me,” Barry said sharply. “I have no idea how your barbaric minds work.”

Len narrowed his eyes but ignored the spiteful remark. “I need to warn my sister. She is the only one I can trust.” Len said grabbing the reign of his horse. “And I will help you recover your sacred city if you behave nicely.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Every road will be covered with Keystone troops. It will be impossible to reach Central again.”

“What if you ask your dear King Oliver for help?” Len asked dryly. He wanted to subtly investigate if the rumors he heard about Oliver asking Barry’s hand for marriage were true, but after he asked the question he realized that it was far from subtle the way he asked.

Barry smiled warmly and Leonard felt his heart sank.

“Yeah, Ollie would definitely help us,” Barry said. “But he is already busy defending his city from King Merlyn, also it would be impossible for us to contact him. There’s no way we can reach Starling without your army finding us first.”

“Maybe if he hears that your city was attacked he is going to come looking for you...” Len said. “Isn’t he interested in marrying you?

Barry’s green eyes suddenly widened and then he laughed loudly managing to irritate Leonard.

“What?” Barry asked chuckling.

“I heard he was planning on asking you to marry him...”

“Where on earth did you hear that?” Barry asked playfully. “Could it be that you are jealous?”

“Of course not.” Len scowled trying to hide his blush. “Who on earth would want to marry you?”

Barry scoffed. “Well, you weren’t opposed to the idea of marrying me against my will!”

“That was before I knew you!” Len said defensively. “Besides I only agreed because unbound to us, you are a dangerous liability to our empire.”

Barry inhaled hurt. Okay, maybe he was falling for the handsome and rogue prince of Keystone and that was a low blow. He felt his heartache but he swallowed his feelings.

“Ollie is like my big brother...” Barry explained coldly. “I wouldn’t impose my problems to him and I can deal with you, your stupid army and Thawne by myself.”

“I highly doubt it,” Leonard said staring at the bold prince. 

“Well, what’s your master plan then?” Barry asked showing defiance.

“We won’t be taking the main roads. We are going through the Valley of the Slaves.”

“You must be joking,” Barry said in shock. “Len...no one goes near that wasteland...it’s filled with murdering cutthroats and mercenaries. That's a terrible idea.”

“Wait. Did you just call me, _Len_?” Leonard said with a smirk. “Is it possible that are you growing fond of me?”

“You wish,” Barry said annoyed mentally hating and kicking himself for that stupid mistake. Leonard was really handsome but he invaded his city. He was his enemy. A handsome _Enemy_. Nothing more.

“So, are you afraid of mercenaries?” Len asked mockingly preparing the saddle. 

“No. It’s just that your whole plan is madness.” Barry said defeated. “You will get killed and you won’t be able to enter Central again without a good plan and then your sister will be as good as dead!”

“Plans tend to shift as the dunes in the desert, Scarlet,” Len said shrugging. “It will work out.”

“First, you need to stop calling me that...” Barry said frustrated. “And secondly you will be walking into certain death.”

“All death is certain, _Scarlet_,” Len said looking into Barry’s green eyes. “So, are you coming?”

Barry groaned annoyed but eventually nodded defeated. “Ugh...yes...someone needs to help you on your stupid quest and keep you from dying.”

“That’s the spirit,” Len said with a smirk.

Barry rolled his eyes. Leonard was going to be a royal pain, but truthfully, he needed his help to return to Central Kingdom to keep the Gate of Time hidden from Thawne’s hands and avoid the cataclysm he saw in his vision turning into reality. He had no choice if he wanted to stop the chaos and fulfill his destiny.

* * *

Thawne was admiring the golden throne of Central when Lisa stormed into the room unannounced and with a terrifying aura.

“What do I owe this pleasure?” Thawne said dangerously.

Lisa scowled angry. Thawne strategically had sent Mick and the rogues on an expedition looking for some ancient gates leaving her alone in the castle, but she couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to stop Thawne and this mess.

“What have you done?” Lisa roared furious. “How dare you trick us! You, framed my brother!”

“Me?” Thawne asked turning to see the Princess of Keystone. “I am just seeking justice for your murdered father. Your treacherous brother must be brought to justice, and as such, I have doubled the reward for his capture.”

“He is innocent! You bastard! Lenny would never kill our father!” Lisa said defiantly. “And you know it!”

“Your brother hated your father and now he is running away. Wake up, Princess! His actions speak otherwise!” Thawne spat moving towards her. “And to make matters worse he kidnapped the Prince of Central, action that will lead us into a war. All facts that make him guilty.”

“You made us attack an innocent city! Mick told me he didn’t found any hidden forges or weapons!” Lisa accused dryly. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“You wouldn’t be able to comprehend.”

“Try me!”

Eobard laughed amused but nodded. “I guess there’s no harm telling you now,” Thawne said smiling darkly. “These ancient and sacred walls hide an unimaginable power. A power that could change the stream of time, our reality and everything we know and the Prince of Central holds the key to unleash it.”

Lisa silently stared at Thawne wondering if their Vizier had gone mad.

“Prince Allen has the power of a god and I want to steal it.” 

“You are insane,” Lisa said in shock. “The power you speak of is a myth! It doesn’t exist!”

“It exists...I protected it a long time ago...that was my duty, but with time I grew greedy so I tried to stole it breaking my oath, but failed...I saw it once...” Eobard said moving ominously towards the Princess and then he showed Lisa the palm of his hand where he had a tattoo of an ancient symbol that resembled a lightning bolt. “This is the mark of my covenant, but I broke my oath to the gods and now I am cursed.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lisa asked baffled feeling a shiver run through her spine. “When did you see the power you speak of?”

“I saw it twenty years ago. Prince Bartholomew was five years old when I murdered his parents and tried to kill him to steal his powers.”

Lisa froze terrified. Thawne was a murderer and he killed her father as well. 

“There was lightning everywhere. It was terrifying, chaotic, raw, mighty—”

“You want to kill Prince Allen..." she muttered softly feeling her whole world-shattering. "This was your goal with the invasion...” 

“All that power...and the prince controls it at his will...” Thawne said reminiscing that bloody night. “I will make Prince Bartholomew show me the Gate of Time and I will bend time at my will. I will create the greatest empire the world has ever known and the prince will be by my side.”

“You have lost your mind!” Lisa spat darkly and with disgust at the Vizier. “The prince will never help you.”

Eobard laughed darkly and his laugh echoed ominously in the throne room.

“He won’t have a choice.”

Lisa felt a wave of dread invade her body and she took a step backward. 

“I will give you one opportunity, princess...” Eobard declared ominously. “You are a bastard. The daughter of a lowly whore with a mad king. You are not worthy to be the heir of the crown of Keystone...but pledge your loyalty to me and I will give you all the power and riches your heart desire...”

“I desire none...I just want my brother back!” Lisa snarled venomously and grabbed her dagger to attack Thawne. Eobard quickly deflected the attack and grabbed Lisa’s wrist. The princess managed to hit Thawne in the face with her fist but he quickly recovered and she saw the wound on the Vizier’s face quickly heal with red lighting and the scar fade away.

“How?” Lisa gasped surprised. “That’s...impossible.”

Eobard’s smile darkened and he sent a wave of lightning through Lisa to overpower her. The princess yelled and fell to the floor grabbing her burned wrist.

“You have no idea the powers that dwell hidden in this palace...the power that Bartholomew possess... and you are not worth my time or my strength...” Eobard said mockingly. “A mere pawn in my game that you already lost. Guards!”

A group of soldiers entered the room and grabbed the Princess roughly.

“She tried to murder me and she confessed plotting with her brother the death of our late King Lewis Snart. Take her to the dungeons! We will execute her for treason against the crown with Prince Allen’s friends!”

“No!” Lisa yelled struggling harder and fighting the soldiers. “You will pay, Thawne! Len is going to kill you!”

“No, he will die in the hands of our assassin’s elite force,” Thawne said venomously. “Meanwhile, I shall strive to protect our empire as your father would have demanded,” Thawne said sitting on the throne and placing the crown of the Keystone King upon his head.

“A new reign of darkness has begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you're still enjoying the ride and your thoughts! :3  
Thank you so much for reading! ♥


	4. Valley of the Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! New chapter! :D  
Thanks if you are still reading this crazy story.

**“Those on whom the blessings of the gods fall...**

**must be prepared to make sacrifices in equal measure.”**

* * *

Through the northern valley, a clear stream rushed and roared over an exceedingly rocky bed. Len halted the horse so that it could drink water from the river and Barry moved to wash his reddened face burned with the sun and to moisturize his dry lips.

“What does Thawne want?” Len murmured almost to himself. “Why does he misled us to attack Central?”

Barry scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “All evil men want the same. Money and power.”

Len shook his head. “He already has money and power he is the Vizier. No, he wants something else. Something very important that he was willing to commit regicide. He was my father’s right hand for years...why now? What changed?”

Barry ignored Len and lifted his sleeves to clean himself with the cool water. Leonard observed that there were golden symbols around Barry’s wrists going up and disappearing under the prince clothes.

“What are those?” Len asked taking a step forward to see better and Barry noticeably stiffened.

“Nothing of your concern,” Barry said quickly hiding the sacred runes. “Mind your own business.”

“Gods, please give me the strength not to kill him.” Len murmured rolling his eyes. 

“Hey!” Barry narrowed his eyes accusingly. “I should be the one asking for patience! You were the one who attacked my realm, remember?”

“Because there were rumors that you betrayed us!” Len declared annoyed.

“Exactly! Rumors!” Barry replied. “You can’t just declare war because of rumors!”

Len sighed. “We didn’t declare war with Central!”

“No! It was worse. You invaded my city and then your Vizier threatened me!”

“We won’t fight over this again." Leonard exhaled feeling a wave of guilt. "Come on, we are getting closer to the Valley of the Slaves.”

“Awesome! Just what we need! The opportunity to die in the hands of ruthless men who enslave people!” Barry yelled sarcastically scaring a herd of sheep swarming the valley. Len glared looking at the madding herd running away from them.

“Seriously, Scarlet?” Len whispered raising an eyebrow. “Is this your idea of entering the valley unnoticed?”

Barry took a deep breath. “No. Sorry. But I still think this is a terrible idea. We should use another path.”

“There’s no other path,” Leonard said ignoring Barry’s distress. The two princes continued their way, walking up a steep hill, exhausted while holding their anger and discomfort.

After a long walk under the burning sun of the arid landscape, they saw a narrow path decorated with unnerving human skeletons.

“Oh! Look how quaint!” Barry exclaimed observing the bones with decaying flesh. “Such a nice welcome to the Valley of Slaves!”

“It can’t be that bad...” Len said rolling his blue eyes skyward. “They are just mercenaries, men passionate about money and guess what... we both have a lot of that.”

“Right...passionate about money...” Barry exhaled defeated. “We are so going to die.”

Leonard moved forward and from the top of the mountain and he saw in the valley a nomad camp. A dozen tents, mules, horses, and oxen.

“We are getting close.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Barry whispered feeling a shiver ran through his spine. 

Suddenly, the sound of horses and yells made Len turn to the side. Fear and dread coursed through him as he saw a wild group of armed men swarm into the camp like a tempest followed by sand rising behind them.

Barry was right. This had been a terrible idea. Len felt his stomach drop with dread and he immediately grabbed the young prince from his already ragged white clothes to hide him behind a huge rock.

“What are you doing?” Barry whispered shocked trying to fix his clothes.

“We need to get away from here now!” Len explained with haste. “That’s a nomad camp of some of the masters of the Valley of the Slaves we need to avoid them or they will kill us!”

Barry nodded silently, eyes wide. “I told you this was a bad idea!”

“We need to go around the camp and the valley. The journey will be longer but safer.”

Barry nodded and swallowed hard.

Len stood up. “Let’s go the other way.”

Barry agreed and turned to run the other way when he smacked clumsily into a very tall man and yelped startled. Leonard unsheathed his sword as fast as he could but he noticed their escape route was cut off by three men who were now laughing and holding Barry tightly. 

“Do you know where you are?” the tall man asked darkly, holding Barry forcefully with a knife against his throat. 

Len glared dangerously at the outlaws, the lot of them, but nodded without saying a word. 

“And yet you dare to enter still? Tell me, is there any good reason why I shouldn’t tell my friends here... Mark, Clyde or my loyal friend Julian not to kill you both?”

Leonard hesitated but quickly managed to create a lie. “My name is Leo. I’m a... merchant and I’m here to do some business with the masters of the Valley.”

“Ralph Dibny,” The tall man said amused. “I am the master of this magnificent and prosperous Valley.”

“A pleasure,” Len said. He had heard that name before. Ralph used to be a soldier in his father’s army but he deserted many years ago and he was now a mercenary like the Mardon brothers and Julian Albert. 

“I’m here for business,” Len said cautiously lifting his hands. “And he is not armed so don’t hurt him.”

The outlaws exchanged dubious glances.

“What kind of business?” Ralph asked, his patience quickly wearing thin.

“I’m selling...” Len drawled but then quickly pointed at Barry. “A slave.”

The prince gaped in outrage. “What!? I’m not a slave, you idiot!”

Len cringed and narrowed his eyes pleading the gods that Barry understood that he needed to follow his lead or else they would be dead.

Ralph lifted Barry’s flushed face and smirked amused. “That’s what all say, cutie.”

Len laughed. “Indeed, and he is very stubborn like a horse.”

“Well, he is indeed quite beautiful,” Ralph said appreciating Barry’s face. “A diamond in the rough. We have a deal.”

“A deal?!” Barry asked in disbelief turning to glare at Len. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“He is also a bit fierce,” Len added with a smirk.

“They all are at the beginning.” Ralph agreed.

“And he is expensive.”

Ralph laughed. “I wouldn't expect less. No problem. Let me show you the way to the hidden city of the Valley of the Slaves, and I will pay you the price you desire. You will love my business.”

Leonard smiled queasily. “Of course.”

“Tie the slave to the saddle of the horse,” Ralph ordered and Clyde and Julian moved to tie Barry’s hands and feet and then they threw him over the back of the horse like a sack of potatoes.

“I’m going to kill you,” Barry whispered annoyed to Len.

“At least you won’t have to walk...” Len whispered with a grin. He couldn’t help but find their situation laughable.

“Such a noble prince! So, worried about me...” Barry whispered infuriated trying to release his hands. “Ugh. This is so embarrassing.”

Len smirked. “It suits you.”

Barry paused surprised and glared. “What? To be the beauty in distress?”

“Beauty?” Len laughed loudly startling the mercenaries. “Who said anything about beauty, Scarlet?”

“Well, there must be a reason you can’t take your eyes off me,” Barry said looking straight into Len’s silvery eyes.

“I...” Len froze and then stammered startled. “I...I don’t trust you and you are definitely not my type.”

“Why? Because I’m capable of voicing my own thoughts!” Barry defied while struggling with the ropes.

“Exactly, too many to my taste,” Len added and Barry scowled. 

“Oh, he is feisty.” Ralph laughed loudly. “He will make a very nice addition.”

“Addition?” Len raised his eyebrows. “What are you planning to do to him?”

“Yes, do tell him,” Barry said annoyed at Ralph. “Can you see how concerned he is?”

Mark, Clyde, and Julian laughed.

“You will see,” Ralph added teasingly and Barry felt a shiver ran down his spine.

After taking a long and dangerous path, Len noticed that they were walking towards a hidden and narrow gorge in the mountains.

“This is the secret shortcut to the clandestine city of the Valley of the Slaves,” Ralph explained. “There are other ways to enter but this road is only used by merchants and clients.”

Leonard nodded watching their eerie surroundings. He could feel that they were being closely observed and nature was abnormally silent. 

“This town is like a maze of narrow winding streets, as complex as a heart,” Ralph explained while he showed them the way into the center of the town. “You can easily get lost if you don’t know the way out and all the slaves that try to escape end up dead.”

Len noticed that the streets were like veins, paved with dark red stones and sand. The sound of the smiths, beating swords and breastplates into shape, was the consistent and dull pounding that let you know the town was alive.

“Is good to be home,” Ralph added pleased.

Len smiled and after weaving through the labyrinth of roads trying to memorize their way, the path eventually led them to an ancient entrance of a cave. They all followed Ralph inside and Barry was starting to get anxious. They were outnumbered and it was going to be nearly impossible to escape.

“Here we are,” Ralph said with an imposing aura. “My servants will take the slave to take a bath and change his outfit. I want him to be more _presentable_.”

Barry paled scared and Len quickly glanced towards Barry and he noticed that the prince's face was tired and dirty and that his clothes were worn out of their journey. Barry didn’t look like a prince at all but his beauty, despite their rough conditions, remained untouched, almost ethereal. 

“Give us a moment,” Len said to Ralph and the Master of the Valley nodded.

Len helped Barry off the horse to take him away to talk privately.

“What are you doing?” Barry demanded vexed and feeling betrayed. “What is wrong with you? You can’t sell me! I’m not your property, Len!”

“I just did,” Len said tilting his head. “Look. We have a problem.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed it!” Barry exclaimed. “I’m glad you announced it!” 

“We are outnumbered,” Len explained silently. “I can’t get us both out of here and I need to save my sister so I will escape and then I will come back with my rogues to save you.”

Barry’s green eyes widened with fear. “Your plan is to leave me here alone? As a slave?”

“This is getting dangerous and I can’t always protect you...so yeah basically...”

“WHAT? What kind of idiotic reasoning is that?” Barry yelled and Ralph and his mercenaries turned to see them arguing.

Len smiled nervously. “Just one more minute.”

Ralph nodded while Julian murmured that they seemed an old couple arguing and Clyde laughed.

“Trust me,” Len whispered. 

"Trust you?" Barry gave him a defiant look. “Seriously, what the hell? You don’t even know what are they going to do with me!”

“Yeah, I do. They are going to bath you, which you totally need, and give you new clothes...that doesn’t sound bad and Ralph seems nice. I promise I will come back to you after I save my sister and free Central from Thawne.”

“Are you seriously insane?” Barry whispered desperately. “You can’t leave me here! I’m not a slave.”

“Barry, we are outnumbered, there’s no way we can escape together. This place is a fucking maze! I promise I will be back to save you.” Len said moving away and Barry grabbed Len’s wrist with his bounded hands.

“Wait! Len! Listen to me! I know I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I am the guardian of a divine covenant. My city is sacred because we guard the Gate of Time. If the gate’s power falls in the wrong hands, into Vizier Thawne’s hands, he would put the whole world in peril. He will unleash a power he can’t control!”

“Now you speak,” Len said arrogantly. “Told you Thawne was looking for something more valuable than money or power.”

“He will destroy everything!” Barry whispered. “He can’t find the gate!”

“Evil man, the world in peril, gate, noted!” Len said quickly. “Don’t worry. I will take care of him!”

Ralph cleared his throat. “Come on! Let the slave in the hands of my assistants. You would want to see this, Leonard!”

Len nodded eager and followed the mercenaries while a couple of slaves grabbed Barry away. 

“No! Len! Listen to me! You don’t understand what’s at stake! This is a matter of the Gods!”

“Your gods, not mine, Scarlet!” Len shrugged disappearing in the darkness, leaving Barry alone in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Leonard followed Ralph, Mark, Clyde, and Julian outside the cave and into the entrance to the hidden city. He was suddenly surprised by the loud noise of men cheering and yelling. It was like a huge market. The place was drowning in the sea of people. Not a single space could be spotted between the stalls. Some people held their hands against their forehead to shield themselves from the sun. The salty odor of sweat mingled with spices, blood, food, and animals was asphyxiating. Thankfully, Ralph moved to a less crowded place, a balcony, that oversaw a huge arena and two men fighting with their meta powers.

“What’s going on?” Len asked confused at the lively ambiance and the fight going on in the arena. 

“Isn’t the view spectacular?”

Len frowned observing the situation. “Meta fights?”

“Yeah. Every Monday and Friday.” Ralph said chuckling. “The fights sometimes are easy to fix. It’s good money. They are forbidden in Central, Starling, and Keystone but here they are the main entertainment and the participants are willing...so it’s a good sport and the market blooms with clients from every realm.”

“I thought the Valley of the Slaves was something..._different,”_ Len said puzzled. “I have heard all kind of dreadful stories about this place.”

“All is untrue. Well, almost everything. We do have slaves.” Ralph explained chuckling. “We crafted a lurid reputation in order to keep away unwanted attention. You know what I’m talking about?”

Len shook his head. Honestly, he had no idea. "Unwanted attention?"

“Yeah, taxes. No greater evil in this world than taxes… well, and perhaps tax collectors." He spat on the ground.

“Right,” Len said dubiously. “Taxes..."

"A man as strong as you can easily win in the fights..." Ralph added. "You could be rich." 

"Not interested," Leonard said observing the incredible blast of power and lightning that illuminated the enclosed area and the maddening crowd. "I was wondering...what about the skeletons that hung from the entrance of the valley?"

Ralph smirked. "I bought them."

Len scoffed amused. "So, Ralph what will happen to the slave I just sold you?”

"The cutie..." Ralph said. "I will probably sell him to the highest bidder." 

Len swallowed. Barry was going to kill him. 

“But don't worry, you will see...” Ralph said eager. “Mark, bring the slaves!”

Mark nodded and made a hand gesture to his brother and Clyde opened a gate behind him and Len felt his heart stop. Barry was wearing an extremely sensual outfit that left almost nothing to the imagination. His arms and chest were completely clean and uncovered and decorated with golden bracelets, and at that moment Leonard finally observed the complete expanse of the mysterious and intricate marks on the prince’s smooth and tempting skin. Marks that were definitely sacred and that hid a very powerful meaning.

“You certainly have a keen eye for slaves...” Ralph added glancing at Leonard who continued staring at Barry speechless and completely enthralled.

The young prince was blushing brightly. He was wearing red harem pants caught in the ankle and a golden necklace around his neck. He looked sinfully hot. Len swallowed tensely. He wanted to grab Barry and cover him with his coat but at the same time, he wanted to kiss him and please him. He didn’t want anyone to see Barry like this, but he couldn’t blow their already terrible cover.

A mercenary soon moved closer to the prince and grabbed his ass roughly. 

“Hey! Don’t touch me!” Barry grabbed the wrist of the man and threw him to the floor pulling the other slaves bounded with his same chain against his back.

“Woah!” Ralph said laughing. “You weren’t joking when you said he was a lively one! Where did you find him?”

“In the slave markets of Opal. I was headed to Keystone to trade other slaves when he attacked me. I bought him and since then I have been trying to sell him for a... _a camel.”_

Ralph nodded solemnly while looking at Barry. “Yeah, camels are way safer.” 

“Indeed. Well, my new and dearest friends,” Len drawled smiling. “It was a pleasure meeting you all, and I appreciate your hospitality but I must continue my way. I have a business to attend in Central.”

“You know something, Leonard,” Ralph said blocking the prince’s path. “You bear a remarkable resemblance to the disgraced prince who fled after murdering the King of Keystone and kidnapped the Prince of Central.”

Len scoffed. “He must be very handsome then, but I am not him.”

Ralph shook his head amused. “Do you know what gave you away, Your Highness?”

“No. Do tell.” Len said frustrated at his own carelessness.

“The slave or should I said the young prince,” Ralph said glancing back at Barry who was being harassed by a couple of men. “He is worth at least ten thousand camels. Look at him. He is beautiful. I should reconsider adding him to my own harem but I wouldn't be able to pay for him.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t, he is a pain in the ass. Believe me, not worthy of your money.”

Ralph scoffed and Barry glared at Len.

“Anyways,” Ralph continued. “Did you know the _new King_ Eobard Thawne, offered a reward for you, which quite frankly, between you and me, borders on the obscene and a reward for _his lost fiancé_? I would trade my own mother for that kind of gold.”

Julian gasped outraged.

“I’m joking. I wouldn’t dare to trade my mother.” Ralph added rolling his eyes.

“Wait you said, new King?” Len asked feeling his heart skip a beat. “Where’s the princess? Princess Lisa?”

“She was captured for treason and she will be executed,” Ralph explained. “And Thawne proclaimed that there would be peace if the Prince of Central was returned to him unharmed to fulfill his pledge to Keystone.”

“Pledge?” Barry asked.

“Yes, he said that you vowed to marry the King of Kingstone to unify their realms and stop the war... and look at the lucky coincidence... he is now the King. _Do the math_.”

Barry’s eyes widened with fear. He couldn't marry Vizier Thawne. 

Ralph sighed and Len’s eyes narrowed with rage. They needed to escape and reach Central as soon as they could. He needed to save Lisa from Thawne and give Barry his realm back.

“It seems our time here is over.” Len continued and glanced at Barry. “We need to go.”

Ralph laughed unsheathing his sword. “You are not going anywhere!”

"Well, I'm tired of your hospitality!" Len said and quickly blocked Ralph’s attack with ice and then punched him hard in the face. Barry summoned his powers and sent two lightning towards the columns next to Julian and Clyde. They both evaded the attack but the wooden structure in which they were standing, started, well burning. The fire gave Len time and the perfect distraction to freeze Mark’s feet to the ground and run towards Barry. 

“What on earth was that?!” Len asked freezing the chains that were bounding Barry to the other slaves to set him free. “You threw a fucking lightning bolt! A lightning bolt!” 

“Later! We need to escape!” Barry said anxiously feeling a little dizzy but still using again his powers to free the other slaves before escaping. 

“Come on, Scarlet! We don’t have much time!”

The prince nodded. “We need to get to the tunnel on the other side of the city!”

They ran together through the long passageway and Barry used his powers to drop a metal gate after them to stop some of Ralph’s mercenaries following them.

“That’s quite useful!” Len yelled freezing the floor behind them to make the mercenaries behind them slip. “You could have used your powers earlier and we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“I am not supposed to use them! I can’t use them to hurt people and they use a lot of my energy!” Barry explained starting to feel weak and dizzy. “And what are you talking about? You could have used your powers as well!”

“I was outnumbered and I didn’t know you had powers! I thought we were in disadvantage and I needed the element of surprise!” Len argued running as fast as he could. “I didn’t know we have your destructive lightning in our favor!”

“It isn’t destructive!”

“If you say so...” Len said ignoring the fire and destruction they left behind in their path.

After escaping from the armed men roaming the town and taking some wrong alleys, they managed to find the stables.

“Let’s take that horse!” Barry said and they mounted a horse as fast as they could to ride far away. They escaped through the north side of the city and made their way towards the desert.

* * *

The desert greeted them warmly. Barry felt overwhelmed to see the vast and infinite undulating sea of sand before them. They were still so far away from Central and he was already exhausted. He wasn’t sure he had the energy or the strength to fulfill his destiny.

“A Keystone patrol!” Len whispered halting their horse. 

“They are far away from Keystone.” Barry murmured observing them in the horizon.

“Thawne probably summoned them to Central,” Len explained softly. “We will have to wait here for the patrol to disappear.” 

“Len. We are literally in the middle of nowhere...” Barry whispered tired and worried.

“We don’t have a choice.”

Barry frowned. “I don’t want to be the stubborn one but we really need to move. There’s a sandstorm coming our way.”

Len followed Barry’s worried gaze and he saw the brilliant blue sky taking on a threatening dullness as the dust changed the spectrum. It was an undeniable compelling and terrifying view. It seemed as the whole surface of the desert was rising in obedience to some up-thrusting force beneath. The approaching chaos with the strength of the fury of the wind threatening everything in its path.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you but we can’t outrun a sandstorm,” Len said with a scoff as if Barry had said the stupidest thing in the world. “We need to build a small tent to shelter from it.”

Barry hesitated but helped Len built their small refugee without complaining and then he sat inside wrapping his knees with his arms. He felt hot, sticky and tired and ironically, he felt cold as well thanks to his outfit.

“We need to talk,” Len said staring at Barry who was shivering and had dark circles around his eyes. “You used your lightning before to help us escape from Thawne’s soldiers... that’s why you fainted...”

Barry nodded weakly. “I’m not supposed to use these powers...they consume a lot of my energy...”

“This power you hold, is it the reason why Thawne is looking for the Gate of Time? What can he do with that? What aren’t you telling me? No games and no more lies.”

Barry exhaled. Unfortunately, he couldn’t escape this conversation anymore and truthfully, he needed an ally to fight this battle. 

“In Central rests the beating heart of all life on Earth. We call it the speedforce. Long ago, the gods looked down on man and saw nothing but greed and treachery. So, they sent a great thunderstorm with red skies to destroy all and wipe clean the face of the Earth. But one young boy begged the gods to give mankind another chance, offering his life in exchange, seeing the purity within, the gods were reminded of man’s potential for good.”

“They spared him.”

Barry nodded. “They swept the lightning storm into another dimension and the gate of time is the portal to unleash all that power. Part of that power was given to the boy who saved man, making him the first Guardian. The first speedster. The Guardian is the only one who can unleash that power naturally at his will but he must pay a high price.”

“A high price?”

“Using the speedforce breaks my strength." Barry coughed as a cloud of sand blew into their tent. "I can recover if I rest but it weakens the body.”

Len nodded. “And what if the Guardian is corrupted or forced to unleash that power?”

“Death. The lightning would flow through him endlessly killing him and the cataclysm will destroy everything.” Barry said ominously. “Len, the speedforce that was contained at Central is incredibly powerful. If the speedforce is not controlled, it will carry the wraths of the gods again in the form of a thunderstorm, destroying everything in its path. And all of mankind will pay for Thawne’s greed and treachery. These dunes are all that would be left of us...that’s why it is forbidden and sacred and the reason why I can’t let Eobard find the Gate. With the speed force’s power, he wouldn’t just be King, he would be the most powerful ruler the world has ever seen. With that power, he would be able to become immortal, alter events, change time and unleash a cataclysm at his command...”

“Then you can’t go back to Central,” Len stated firmly. “He won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“No. There’s a way,” Barry said. “The secret Guardian Temple outside Central is a sanctuary, if I go there I will be able to connect with the Gods and return the powers of the speedforce to them. That way I would be able to avoid the cataclysm and fulfill my destiny as a guardian.”

Len nodded overwhelmed. “How do you think Thawne learned about this power?”

Barry frowned confused rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know. It’s weird... when I saw him when he arrived with your army, I felt like I knew him from before, but I can’t remember...I have been trying to think but there’s like a mist in my memory and I can’t remember him.

Len sighed. "I remember my father saying, a couple of years back, that Vizier Thawne was from Central.."

Barry shook his head. "I can't remember, but when I first saw him I felt an indescribable fear, I could feel an unnatural and dangerous aura." 

"Lisa always felt the same," Len said worried about her. 

“Your sister is in grave danger. You need to go back to her.

“I know. We need to stop Thawne.” Len continued. 

Barry nodded. “Thank you for listening to my story.”

Len nodded.

“I swear that’s the whole truth,” Barry said miserably. “Len, I don’t want to put you in harm’s way...I think that we need to part our ways here. You can go to Central to save Lisa, she should be your priority, we don’t know when is Thawne going to execute her and I will go to the temple by myself to return the speedforce to the Gods.”

“You want us to separate?” Len repeated surprised. “No way. I’m coming with you.”

“You are going to help me?” Barry asked noticing that the sandstorm was slowly fading away since the fabric of the tent wasn’t moving as harshly as it was before.

“Please, let me try to make amends for attacking your innocent city.”

“Seriously?” Barry asked startled. “What about Lisa?”

“Thawne won’t execute her without a show. He wants to find us first and that means that you are in grave danger.”

“I don’t know...” Barry whispered. 

“Well, if you prefer, we could stay here and talk,” Len said smugly while inspecting Barry from head to toes. “And I could continue appreciating how that tight slave outfit fits your body sinfully well. Ralph is definitely an idiot but he knew how to dress his slaves.”

Barry blushed vividly trying to cover himself. “Pervert!” 

"I'm joking." Len laughed and offered his hand to the prince to start their journey to the secret Guardian Temple outside of Central. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you are still reading this crazy story.  
Love comments! ♥  
~hugs~


	5. The Temple & The Daggertail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! :3 New chapter!  
I hope you guys enjoy this! ♥

**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.**

* * *

Thawne frowned looking at the horizon and the beautiful city of Central. He had managed to conquer the sacred city easily but he had lost the young prince in the chaos of the death of King Lewis. The last piece of the puzzle of his great scheme was now on the run with Prince Leonard trying to return the speedforce to the gods. Thawne clenched his fist and red sparks cursed through his hand. He needed to find them soon and kill prince Leonard fast to get him out of the way. He was running out of time and it was time to accept that he needed help, so later in the evening, concealed by shadows, Thawne made a trip to the forsaken caves of the guild of elite assassins to find Hunter Zolomon, the most feared assassin in the whole empire, to give him the mission to kill the traitor of the crown and bring Prince Bartholomew back to him.

Hesitantly, Eobard entered the massive underground chamber, feeling the temperature drastically dropping, sending a violent chill down his spine. It was an eerie place. The light didn’t reach either wall or ceiling, confining his vision to a small circle of flickering orange light cast by his torch. Inky black water sloshed against a narrow strip of land that disappeared into the darkness before jagged teeth of stone that descended from the shadows above.

“I have been waiting...” a voice said and Eobard turned to his side to see Hunter Zolomon looking at him. The assassin’s skin was pale, almost sickly blue from all the poison and drugs they consumed to enter a mystical trance to have their visions of death.

“Your prey has a head start,” Thawne said dryly trying to hide his fear. “You must make haste.”

“You brought what I requested?” Hunter asked taking a step forward and Thawne observed in the darkness the brilliance of a _dagger tail_, a deathly and powerful weapon like a whip, serrated with metal links that could slice someone open when they are hit. It was well hidden around Hunter’s torso like a belt or a deathly snake.

“Of course,” Thawne said offering his gold payment to the assassin. “I hope you bring me soon the news of Prince Leonard’s death. I want his head as proof and I want the Prince of Central alive. I need him to open the Gate of Time to break my curse before the blood moon.”

"Pleasure is pain," The assassin said and disappeared in the shadows of the hidden den leaving Thawne alone surrounded by overwhelming darkness.

* * *

“Thank the gods! Our journey is blessed!” Barry exclaimed excited looking at the lush green oasis in the midst of the desert, centered around a natural fresh spring. “We will stop for water and then we will go through the mountain pass at nightfall to avoid soldiers and mercenaries. We are getting really close to the sacred temple!”

“I’m starting to realize that you enjoy telling me what to do,” Len complained dropping down from the horse and reaching up to help Barry who smiled and took his hand.

The young prince smiled brightly. “Only because you are really good at following orders.”

“Yeah right!" Len scoffed. "Don’t press your luck, Scarlet.”

Barry shrugged playfully and walked towards the small lake to drink some cool water. He was hungry and really thirsty.

Barry washed his face clean with the freshwater and then halted surprised looking at his reflection. He was thinner and he looked extremely tired. He had big circles under his eyes and he looked fragile, probably the result of using the speedforce and not eating and resting enough. He needed to be more careful or Caitlin was going to kill him.

Barry exhaled sadly wondering how could he conquer Leonard’s heart when he looked like a complete mess. He had heard the rumors before that the prince of Keystone always enjoyed the company of beautiful, powerful and sensual women like princess Sara and it was painful to realize how far from looking like that he was. Barry pouted and moved to stand up when he felt a sharp and cold dagger at his neck.

“Missed you, cutie,” Ralph said with a smirk against Barry’s ear. “Don’t move or I won’t hesitate to slit your throat.”

Barry struggled but Ralph was taller and stronger and he easily overpowered the prince.

“Hey! Careful! I don’t want to kill you by accident!” Ralph said surprised tightening his hold.

“What do you want?” Barry asked tense and feeling his heart beating fast. He was suddenly surrounded by the mercenaries of the Valley of the Slaves.

“We have been tracking you and your lover to—”

“What?!” Barry yelped outraged feeling his face turn crimson. “No! Len is definitely not my lover!”

Ralph laughed and Clyde smirked glancing at his brother.

“Guess you are lucky, Mark!” Julian chuckled with a smirk. “The cutie is single! You still have a chance.”

Mark rolled his eyes but blushed brightly. “Shut up!”

“Hey! Let him go!” Len yelled glaring at Ralph. “Or I won’t hesitate to put you on ice.” 

Ralph smiled. “We parted under such rushed circumstances and the cutie here blew up half of my beloved fighting ring with several lightning bolts! All my life work gone like footprints in the sand! So, I’m going to need the price on your heads! I’m guessing your new King will be very pleased to see you both...”

“I really doubt it and you are delusional if you think that Thawne will pay you the bounty and then let you go. He won’t hesitate to kill you....” Len explained but then he was distracted when he saw three strange whirlwinds of sand in the horizon. He felt his skin crawl with dread. He had seen that unnatural phenomenon once before and it was caused by the elite assassins of the King of Keystone.

Ralph turned around and rolled his eyes. “It’s just sand dervishes! They are as common as camel turd in the dessert.”

“No. Listen to me! Those are assassi—” Len tried to say but suddenly he was being gagged from behind and then he was hit on the back of his neck and fell unconscious to the ground.

“Hey!” Barry said angrily. “Don’t touch him! We are on a sacred journey to the temple mghf—”

Clyde quickly gagged Barry, tied his hands behind his back and threw him to the sand next to Len, under a huge palm tree.

“You try something and we will kill your lover.”

Barry glared daggers and muttered annoyed through the gag that Len wasn’t his lover...for the second time.

“We will camp here,” Ralph said inspecting the oasis and the sun setting in the horizon. “And tomorrow we will deliver the lovely couple to King Eobard Thawne.”

Barry shook his head terrified.

“I’m sorry, cutie, but there is definitely nothing more sacred than gold,” Ralph said shrugging taking Len’s gag but leaving Barry’s on. “And Thawne is offering a lot of gold for you both...”

Barry glared at Ralph but moved closer to Len, to protect him since he was still unconscious. The prince observed the mercenaries starting to set up a camp and lightening a bonfire to cook and keep them warm through the night and exhaled. They were already so close to the temple, so close to fulfill his destiny... and he had been a completely idiot. If he weren’t so distracted thinking of Len, and how to look nice for him, he could have noticed the mercenaries lurking around the oasis and they wouldn’t be in this mess. Everything was his fault. Barry felt his heart clench and lowered his glance ashamed of how useless he was...unconsciously his attention wandered towards Len’s face. The powerful, smart and strategic prince that managed to conquer his city without bloodshed. His fiancé. Barry scoffed at the irony. In the beginning, he had hated the man but now he was falling in love with him. Barry smiled noticing that Len’s features were much softer in sleep. The lines that usually creased his brow were replaced by a youthful appearance. He looked peaceful. The prince moved closer, wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of Len’s strong body, even if it meant going against his sacred covenant with the gods. Damn his cursed and unfair fate. He just wanted to love and be loved. Barry felt his eyes starting to water but he refused to let his tears fall. 

As time passed, the fading of the sunlight meant the arrival of a cold dessert breeze that chilled the bones. Barry wrapped his bounded arms tighter around himself, tucking his chin downward. Soon, he started feeling more and more exhausted from all the running and escaping until he finally surrendered to the comforting darkness of sleep ignoring the loud sounds of the laughs of the mercenaries in the camp.

* * *

The tall palms of the oasis were moving to a violent but unnatural rhythm thanks to the icy wind. Len blinked a little disoriented, feeling a massive headache. Slowly, he blinked a couple of times trying to remember what happened but he quickly got distracted by the feeling of Barry’s warm body pressed against him. The young prince was sleeping peacefully over his chest. Barry had probably moved to try to find a source of warmth while he was asleep. 

Len smiled and carefully caressed the prince’s soft and disheveled hair in the secrecy of twilight. Barry was beautiful and captivating. He was strong yet pure and innocent. Len smiled imagining a future with Barry at his side. A beautiful and impossible dream. Len glanced to the side and noticed that the bonfire was still strong and illuminating the center of the camp where all the mercenaries were completely asleep meaning they could escape.

“Scarlet,”

“Mmmh,” Barry groaned.

“Wake up,” Len said taking Barry’s gag off.

“It’s too early...” Barry muttered asleep.

“Scarlet! We need to escape...” Len whispered.

Unexpectedly, a blood-curling scream startled everyone awake. Barry opened his eyes hazel feeling his heart beating faster than a hummingbird and the first thing he saw was mercenary fighting against a snake that was currently biting his neck. It was a gruesome sight.

“What’s happening?” Ralph yelled from the other side of the camp.

“SNAKES!” Mark roared throwing his dagger to kill a snake next to his brother and Clyde gasped and reacted quickly to grab his blades. “We are surrounded!”

Leonard moved to grab a dagger to free his hands and Barry’s but he didn’t see the snake behind him ready to attack. A king cobra rising from the undergrowth behind him, spreading its skin to make his regal and terrifying hood and its gaze fixed on Len’s neck. Dark tongue flitting into the air every few seconds, tasting the fear, readying its thin fangs to inject a fatal amount of venom into its prey. Barry tensed and when he saw the snake jumping towards Len’s neck, he summoned his speed and grabbed the snake in the air and threw it against the bonfire protecting the older prince.

Len’s eyes widened at Barry’s speed followed by yellow lightning. “How?”

Barry staggered and kneeled to the ground exhausted.

“Barry!”

“They are too many of them!” Julian yelled cutting one with his sword in the air.

Len started throwing icicles to kill the snakes on the palm trees but it was not enough. They were completely surrounded. 

Barry observed that the whole camp transformed into a nest of snakes. If they didn’t do something quick they were all going to die. Barry hesitated for a moment, but quickly he stood up. His whole body started vibrating and then he was faster than lightning. Everything was happening in slow motion. He could see every snake ready to attack like frozen in time. Barry summoned his lightning from the sky and with impossible speed in the form of a vortex of electricity he started striking every snake he could while protecting all the mercenaries. The darkness of the night sky turned into a white blinding flash and after his thunderous and impressive attack, he fell to the ground next to Len and everyone gazed at him with awe.

“Scarlet!” Len said holding the exhausted prince in his arms.

“Damn cutie!” Ralph yelped with his eyes open wide feeling an electric field around them.

“How on earth did you do that?” Mark asked Barry in awe.

“Instinct.” The prince replied gasping and Len scoffed amused.

“We owe you our lives,” Ralph said stunned. 

Barry shook his head. “It was nothing.”

“No,” Ralph said. “We will pay our debt. We will follow you on your sacred quest.”

“Peachy!" Len added, swiftly making Barry stand up but the prince tumbled and leaned against Len’s chest. "But we need to get out of here. Those vipers and cobras were controlled by assassins and they won't stop until they kill us all.” 

“I can’t walk...” Barry confessed ashamedly.

Leonard nodded and swiftly lifted Barry to carry him bridal style. The prince blushed crimson but didn’t argue.

“Assassins?” Ralph asked.

“Yes, the covert killing force of the Keystone’s Kings. Thawne sent them to kill us. If we don’t move quickly they will attack us again...assassins fight with no remorse, each one able to cause maximum damage by wielding ferocious weapons."

“Interesting group you finance with taxes....” Ralph added grabbing his dagger from the sand.

“Yeah,” Len agreed darkly. “My first order as a king will be to disband them.”

“Wise idea, Your Highness,” Ralph said observing the corpses of some of his mercenaries wondering in what kind of mess did he just got himself in.

* * *

At dawn, the group started moving towards the mountains following the princes. They left behind the golden barren world of sand to move up north. The path was long, difficult and steep. The snow was starting to fall on the top of the mountains and Barry was starting to freeze. His pants were too thin and he was still shirtless.

“You are shaking,” Len said concerned and moved to cover the prince with his warm coat. “This will protect you.”

Barry tensed and then frowned. “Thanks...but what about you?”

“Well, I am definitely using more clothes than you,” Len explained with a smirk. “And I never get cold.”

“Of course, ice powers...” the prince said amused and snuggled the warm coat. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Wouldn’t want you getting a _cold_.”

Barry rolled his eyes and scoffed. “That was terrible...”

Len smiled. “I know.”

“Are we there yet?” Ralph asked exhausted. “I expect a good payment for this sacred and exhausting journey!”

“I thought you were escorting us to repay the death of your lives,” Len said teasingly.

“That and for the payment,” Ralph added solemnly and Mark and Clyde agreed.

“You will have a payment once we arrive in Central and we defeat Thawne,” Barry explained looking at Ralph. “You will be rich, that I promise.”

The master of the Valley of the Slaves nodded pleased. “I wouldn’t expect less from two powerful princes and remember the gold must be—“

“Tax-free.” Len and Barry said in unison rolling their eyes.

“Exactly!” Ralph beamed excitedly. “It’s certainly a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.”

“Right...” Len said focusing on the road ahead trying not to murder Ralph for his greed and Mark for constantly staring at Barry’s ass.

After walking through a world of uneven ground and of treeless hills covered with ancient rocks, they finally saw the sacred mountains that hid the old forsaken temple. Barry smiled brightly remembering the time when he traveled to the temple with his parents. He always loved visiting the guardians in the area who were always wise and kind.

“There it is! That’s the entrance to the temple!” Barry said excited and then he ran up the hill towards a hidden path in the middle of the mountains that led into a veiled cove.

Ralph sighed and then glanced at Leonard. “To be honest, I was kind of expecting gold statues and waterfalls, maybe some gardens and white stone walls that glistened brightly with the light of the sun...”

Len narrowed his eyes. “Something else?”

“Maybe some floors of marble, sculptures, piles of gold, and many animals... definitely a peacock maybe with its flashy tail at the entrance and women, sexy women...”

“It was a rhetorical question,” Len stated annoyed.

Ralph shrugged and Len sighed contemplating the hidden entrance of the temple. It was his first time there as well and he wasn’t sure what to expect inside. 

Barry suddenly gasped alarmed and Leonard moved towards the prince as fast as he could.

"Scarlet! What’s wron—?”

He didn’t finish the question. It wasn’t necessary. There were corpses covered with frost. The guardians of the temple were all dead as well as their families, including the kids. Len felt his heart shatter at the dreadful sight.

“Len...” Barry whispered weakly feeling his eyes fill with tears. “This is all my fault.”

“They were tortured,” Clyde added inspecting the wounds on a corpse at the entrance. “Definitely the work of assassins...some were poisoned.”

“Thawne,” Leonard said glancing at Barry. “He got here first.”

“But how?” Barry asked afraid. “This place is only known by the royal family and the guardians of the covenant. The path to this temple is a secret kept by generations of guardians.”

“What if he was a guardian of the speedforce?” Len asked having a bad feeling. “What if he already knew?” 

Barry fell his heart stop and felt a shiver ran down his spine. He remembered Wells telling him a long time ago that they had been betrayed by one of the guardians after he woke up of his long sleep of nine months...they had been betrayed by the killer of his mom and dad, a man who used a yellow mask to cover his identity, a man poisoned by greed that tried to steal the speedforce and then was cursed with the red lightning that with time will consume his body and kill him in a painful way. The man who he saw in his visions and was going to unleash the red skies.

“It can’t be...” Barry whispered to himself feeling like an idiot. “It was Thawne...your Vizier was the man who killed my parents and almost killed me. He wants to unleash the speedforce to cure himself of the curse!”

“Scarlet, if your theory is correct, this is a trap,” Len said feeling his body tense. “We need to go!”

“No!” Barry said and started running up the hill.

“Scarlet! Wait! Where are you going?” Len asked grabbing Barry’s thin wrist. “Didn’t you hear the part that this is probably a trap! It’s too dangerous! You can’t go inside!”

“There’s only one way to finish this and to make sure the speedforce is safe!” Barry explained freeing himself from Len’s grip. “I need to return these powers to the gods.”

“How?” Leonard asked trying to follow the prince through the uneven and narrow path between the mountains until Barry stopped in front of an ancient wall.

“The original promise must be paid,” Barry whispered focused on his task.

“What original promise?” Len’s frown deepened. “Barry...what are you talking about?”

“The gods must take back the life that they spared.”

Len froze understanding the meaning behind Barry’s words.

“That means that you will die.”

“It’s my fate! I am ready for this...” Barry said determined moving forward to inspect the ancient wall covered with moss and lush vegetation. Barry located a stone with a faded image of a lightning bolt carved on it and a barely noticeable indentation in the shape of a circle. The prince placed his hand over and muttered the words of an ancient incantation in an unknown language to Len and then the earth trembled with a deep earsplitting sound that broke the silence as a secret door in the wall slide open, revealing a narrow passageway descending into darkness.

“Scarlet...” Len said grabbing Barry’s hand. “This isn’t a good idea. There must be another way.” 

“This is the only way...” Barry assured him and entered the cave without looking back.

“Shit!” Len murmured and then he was going to follow Barry inside when he listened to the sound of horses and a patrol waving the Keystone Kingdom’s flag reaching the base of the mountain. He saw Ralph and his mercenaries getting ready to attack so he tensed reaching for a sword attached to one of the corpses but almost immediately he relaxed when he saw it was Mick, Sam, and Hartley leading the soldiers.

“Don’t attack!” Len ordered Ralph and all the mercenaries lowered their weapons and he ran to meet his friend.

“Mick! What on earth are you doing here?” Len asked his best friend dreading the worse while Mick got off his horse. “Where’s Lisa? Did she manage to escape from the palace? Is she okay?”

“No. She decided to confront Vizier Thawne when he sent us in a quest to look for something called the Gate of Time that is hidden inside Central’s citadel. She was sent to the dungeons. We tried to rescue her but it is impossible. Thawne has Central in a siege, we need your help and the prince’s knowledge to enter the palace undetected. It’s the only way to save her and the prince's friends that are held as prisoners as well.”

Len nodded and hugged his best friend. “I’m glad you are here.”

Mick smiled. “I’m glad you are alive, we heard Thawne sent Keystone's elite assassins after you, so we decided to escape Central searching for you. Thawne wants the young prince alive.”

“I know and he wants me dead. I guess I am a nuisance to his plans.” Len said with a smirk.

“You are always a nuisance,” Mick said teasingly.

“Shut up,” Len said rolling his eyes.

“So, where’s the cute little prince?” Mick asked looking at the mountain.

“He is inside the temple,” Len explained. “How did you know where to find us?”

“The prince’s best friend, Cisco, broke his vow to the gods and told us the location of the temple after Thawne found the Gate of Time. I thought everything was a myth but Thawne killed your father for the power the gate can unleash...”

“I know,” Len spoke quietly. “He also killed Barry’s parents.”

"Bastard..." Mick roared. 

Suddenly, the sky swiftly started to darken with an unnatural and dense black mist. Some of the mercenaries started coughing trying to breathe.

“The Mist!! Assassins!” Len yelled and a rain of arrows fell upon them. Len barely managed to create an ice shield to protect his rogues and Mick blasted a wave of fire incinerating the rest of the arrows.

“Defend the prince!” Mick roared and the soldiers started fighting the strongest and most agile remorseless killers in the whole empire. 

Len glanced to the side and he saw Hunter silently going inside the temple to follow Barry. Leonard felt his heart beating painfully fast and unsheathed a sword he took from one of the corpses and started fighting his way towards the cave. He needed to protect Barry no matter what.

* * *

Leonard entered the sacred temple and ran inside as fast as he could until he found Barry fighting Hunter. Barry was definitely a good fighter, but not really a match for a trained and highly skilled assassin. The prince quickly started to lose his ground while using his lightning counter-attacks with blinding speed. Suddenly, the young prince slipped on a wet stone and the assassin grabbed him.

“Scarlet!” Len yelled running towards the prince but he was too late.

Hunter stabbed the prince and Barry cried in agony feeling the blade piercing his side.

Barry stumbled back feeling his whole world slowing down and he heard Hunter’s evil laughter rang throughout the cave. “You won’t be able to escape, Your Highness. I will take you to Thawne.”

Barry felt a wave of dizziness and he clumsily fell to the ground. He could feel his breath slowing down and a shiver ran through his whole body.

Hunter moved forward to grab the prince from his hair when he felt a sharp icicle pierce his back. He roared and turned to see Prince Leonard glaring at him.

“Don’t you dare to touch him!” Leonard yelled running towards Hunter to attack him and to defend Barry.

“Len!” Barry yelped startled hearing Len’s and Hunter’s swords clash. 

“I can handle him, Scarlet!”

Hunter laughed. "I am trained to kill. You won't defeat me."

Leonard smirked. "We will see."

Barry hesitated and then he struggled to stand up and decided to let Len fight Hunter. He needed to protect the speedforce no matter what. That was his priority. Barry clumsily ran deep inside the temple, supporting himself against the walls, looking for the sacred stone that held a small portal that would be able to take his lightning, speedforce and his soul back to the gods while Len hindered Hunter.

“Len!” Mick yelled entering the cave. Mick halted seeing Leonard fight with determination and slash Hunter’s leg with a sharp icicle. The rogue general seized the moment to throw a wave of fire against Hunter’s back sending him against the floor and Len quickly froze the assassin to the ground.

“Thanks!” Len said with a smirk walking through the flames without burning.

Mick nodded. “Where’s the prince?”

“Inside,” Len said glancing at the cave.

“Go, help the cutie! I will stop Hunter!” Mick yelled and Len nodded grateful.

* * *

Inside the cave, Barry entered the sacred stream and started walking towards a stone circle full of ancient symbols like the ones on his skin. With each step he took forward, the symbols started glowing with white lightning. He could feel the pull of the speedforce deep within his soul. His entire life was designed for this very moment. He was going to finally fulfill his destiny and protect humanity. 

“Scarlet, wait!” Len yelled from the entrance of the sacred cove. He couldn’t lose Barry. “Don’t do it! We can find another way to stop Thawne!”

Barry shook his head taking a step forward trying to ignore the man he loves. “I have to...this is the only way.”

“It can’t be the only way,” Len said desperate looking at the ethereal radiance around Barry. The prince was so beautiful. "You can't leave me..." 

“It is my destiny, Len. Since I made my pledge to the gods, I’m ready for this.”

“But I’m not,” Len said running to block Barry’s path towards the sacred stone. He couldn’t let the prince sacrifice himself. It was his fault this was happening. If only he didn’t listen to his father, if he hadn’t attack Central, Barry wouldn’t have to die.

“I can’t lose you. I know we just met but I would love to get to know you better... I would love to know what makes you smile and laugh... I want to hold you every night and wake up beside you...I feel like the whole universe existed just to bring us together...this can’t possibly be the end...”

Barry felt his heart fill with happiness and sadness. Len loved him as well. “Len, we are not meant to be...” Barry said taking a step forward, breaching Len’s personal space. “All of my life I have been preparing for this...this is my fate...”

“I refuse to believe that...” Len said stubbornly touching gently the side of Barry’s face. “This can’t be the end...”

Barry smiled and leaned forward hoping to kiss Len while he silently extended his arm to touch the sacred stone behind him... to die fulfilling his destiny and in the arms of the man he had unexpectedly fallen in love with, was the best he could expect for his ending. He was so close. Barry closed his eyes, expecting his death and the emotions of his first and last kiss, but their lips never met. A strong sharpened whip curled around Barry’s neck, choking him and pulling him back towards the stream with a loud splash.

“BARRY!” Len yelled startled seeing blood around the prince’s neck.

The prince struggled to try to get free without luck. He couldn’t breathe and sharp metal was cutting his skin around his neck.

“Release him!” Leonard yelled summoning a wave of frost towards the assassin but Hunter moved out of the way.

“Your friend was a fun challenge but he wasn’t enough to stop me...” The assassin scoffed and then smirked while he unsheathed his sword. Len felt a wave of dread wondering if Mick was still alive. 

“King Thawne wants him and I shall deliver him alive,” Hunter said darkly glancing at Barry who was trying to free himself. “But you on the other hand... he wants you dead, so let’s end this...”

Len and Hunter started fighting. Hunter never released the whip and Barry kept struggling against it. Len could feel time running out. The assassin was asphyxiating and killing the man he loved. 

“Release him!” Len yelled blocking an attack and Hunter laughed darkly but suddenly Barry grabbed the serrated metal with his bare hands and pulled the whip towards him. Immediately, Hunter lost his ground and fell backward almost over Barry.

The prince with his bloody hands quickly freed his neck and kicked Hunter’s face with his feet, breaking the assassins’ nose and then sent a lightning bolt to hit Hunter’s chest.

Barry weakly stood up and ran towards Len as fast as he could.

Hunter laughed like a mad man. The blood dropping from his nose. “I am certainly impressed. I didn’t think that I would have to use my powers against you both...”

The assassin swiftly summoned a dark mist around them and suddenly they couldn’t see anything. Everything fell into unnatural darkness and silence.

“Len?” Barry whispered afraid and his voice echoed in the cave. He was frozen with fear. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t see a thing. He had never felt so vulnerable before.

“Scarlet! On your side!” Len yelled and Barry didn’t even have time to react. He couldn’t see what was happening. Barry heard the deathly clash of swords and then Len’s groan and painful gasp.

“Len?!”

Barry immediately felt Len’s body collide against him and they both fell back to the stream. Barry felt his arm and leg collide against sharp rocks. He grunted but ignored the pain trying to decipher what the hell happened to Leonard.

“Len?!”

“I’m okay...” the older prince said trying to hide the pain in his voice but he failed, Barry easily realized that something was terribly wrong even if he couldn’t see.

Suddenly, a blue ethereal light ignited the whole cave and the eerie silence shattered with a resounding booming noise that made Barry’s heart stop. It was the sound of stone cracking and spreading across the surface of the sacred temple. He felt debris fall from the ceiling and all around them. 

“NO!” Barry yelled understanding what was happening. Hunter destroyed the sacred stone. His only link to the gods. The only way he could return the speedforce to the gods. He had failed his mission.

Hunter’s laugh resounded in the cave. “I will wait for you in Central, Prince Bartholomew.”

The dark mist slowly faded away and Barry lowered his glance to see Len on his arms having a hard time breathing. Hunter had pierced Len’s chest and probably a lung with his sword.

“Oh, gods! No, Len!” Barry said looking at the worrying amount of blood. “You are dying!”

Len coughed and groaned. “Not planning on dying Scarlet, Lisa would definitely kill me...”

Barry’s heart sank seeing Len struggling to breathe.

“LEN!”

“What happened?” Mick entered the cave staggering and bleeding from his head.

“MICK! Len is hurt! I don’t know what to do!” Barry cried desperate resting his hands over Len’s wound. His tears falling over Len’s face. “I can’t lose him!”

Mick quickly reacted and ran towards them forgetting his pain. “What can your powers do?” Mick asked scared seeing Len’s pale face. “Can you heal him?”

“I don’t know,” Barry confessed shaking his head. “I don’t know...” 

“Try something! Do something! Please!” Mick roared startling the young prince. He knew he was being rude but Wells told him that Barry had incredible powers beyond comprehension and that was the reason why Thawne wanted the prince. “Do you want to save him?”

Barry nodded frantically.

“Then do it!”

Barry frowned. He knew that every time he used the speedforce he was losing his own energy and lifespan but he needed to try. Len was worth dying for. 

“I have read legends in Central about the speedforce giving healing abilities to its guardians, but I have never tried before!”

“Try it! Wells and Cisco told us that your powers were beyond our comprehension, that you had the power of a god.” Mick said. “You can do it!” 

Barry nodded and exhaled. He closed his eyes and summoned his connection to the speedforce. He couldn’t let Len die, not when it was his fault that he was hurt. He needed more time with Len. He needed to tell him that he loved him. He wanted to marry him. The prince suddenly felt the energy of the speedforce coursing through his body and into Len. Barry opened his eyes and saw a flash of blinding yellow lightning flowing warmly from his hands into Len’s wound and soon the injury started healing.

“It’s working!” Mick said in awe looking at the lightning and at the beautiful ethereal light.

Barry started feeling his own strength leaving his body. His vision started to blur and he felt a cold shiver coursing through him. Apparently, healing someone required a lot more energy than he thought. Suddenly, he felt a splitting headache and then he saw Len’s wound close. Barry inhaled sharply and then he completely surrendered into darkness, falling unconscious to the ground, next to Len. 

“Red!” Mick said startled and moved Barry out of the stream and over a dry rock. The kid was still breathing and just unconscious. 

“Ugh...w-what happened?” Len groaned holding his head and Mick turned around to see his best friend holding Barry. 

“You idiot! You almost died!” Mick yelled angry. “I couldn’t stop Hunter! Suddenly everything was darkness and something hit me from behind...”

“Yeah, we fell for the same trick!” Len murmured annoyed. “Barry?”

Mick moved to the side and Len observed Barry’s lifeless form and he felt his heart sank. “Is he?”

“He is unconscious, he just used his powers to save you. The cutie is really badass...” Mick explained and Len moved closer to Barry to hold the prince’s head carefully in his hands. 

“Hey, Scarlet...” Len whispered softly. “Wake up...”

Barry groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

“Len...”

“You saved me.”

Warm tears started falling freely from Barry’s hazel eyes. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I thought the same,” Len confessed seeing the healed scars around Barry’s neck from the daggertail. The speedforce probably healed Barry’s body as well but the scars remained. 

“How are you feeling?” Barry asked concerned.

“I should be asking you that?” Len said tilting his head and inspecting Barry’s side which was also already healed. 

“I feel fine,” Barry said smiling but the shadows under his eyes betrayed him as well as the guilt of knowing he failed his destiny. “Hunter... did he?”

“He escaped,” Mick added. “And he destroyed the temple. I’m sorry. I tried to stop him but he overpowered me.”

“It’s not your fault,” Barry said feeling his heart sank. "Don't blame yourself. It was my responsibility and I was the one who failed."

"Now what?" Mick asked. 

“I still need to try,” Barry said standing up shakily and walked towards the sacred stone that was shattered in a thousand pieces. Barry hesitated but slowly leaned to touch the symbols of the gate but it didn’t work. He had failed. 

“This can’t be happening...” Barry whispered with despair.

Seeing Barry’s distress Len felt a pang of guilt. If he hadn’t stop Barry from touching the sacred stone maybe everything would be over, mankind would be safe, but he had been a selfish idiot and he stopped him just because he couldn’t lose the man he fell in love with.

“I’m sorry.” Len murmured softly but deep down it was a lie if he had the chance to do everything again he would do exactly the same if it meant to keep Barry at his side.

“To protect humankind no matter the consequences. That was my sacred calling.” Barry whispered defeated turning around to see Len’s eyes. “That was my destiny and I failed.”

“We make our own destiny, Scarlet,” Len said walking towards Barry to hug him tightly and wipe the prince’s tears. “It’s not over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you are still reading this crazy story.  
Love comments and feedback! ♥ Let me know what you think!  
~hugs~


	6. Forsaken Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! After 84 years...I’m back with a new chapter! I really hope you like it!  
Comments and kudos are love! Enjoy!! :D

**"In spite of everything, I shall rise again."**

* * *

Thawne was pacing back and forth in the throne room desperate for some news about Barry’s fate. He was finally so close to achieving his goal after years of fighting in the shadows that nothing was going to get in his way. He was capable of burning Central to the ground to capture the prince and make him surrender to his feet. Suddenly, the doors of the throne room opened wide. Thawne turned around to see Hunter Zolomon enter the room with an imposing aura.

“Where is prince Bartholomew?” the King asked feeling his heart rate increase dramatically. Time was running out.

“He is coming this way as we speak,” Hunter said dryly as if it was part of the plan.

Eobard slowly moved towards the assassin. “And Leonard’s head? I recall I specifically asked for proof of his death...”

Hunter smirked. “He should be dead by now. I pierced his lung with my sword. There’s no way they could save him in that remote cave in the mountains...”

Eobard swallowed hard. “And his head?”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t have time to remove his head, General Mick Rory betrayed you and he joined Prince Leonard at the sacred temple with some of the rogues. Also a mercenary and master of the Valley of the Slaves, Ralph Dibny, joined Prince Barry in his journey...”

Thawne’s face darkened as quickly as he heard that statement and red electricity crackled around his body. If Prince Leonard survived that wound they would have the Rogues attacking the castle soon to save Princess Lisa and protect the speedforce. 

“You failed!”

“He can’t possibly survive that wound,” Hunter assured his new King.

“You fool! You don’t know what Prince Allen is capable of with the speedforce!” Eobard closed his eyes. His patience was wearing thin. “If Prince Leonard is not dead your head will be the one I will claim as proof of incompetence.”

A smile dangled on the corner of Hunter’s lips. “It won’t be necessary. He is dead.”

“Good,” Thawne said with a smirk. “And what about Prince Bartholomew?”

“He will have to come to the palace soon enough. I noticed he is getting sick from the power he is holding inside his body and I destroyed the sacred temple so his only choice is to come back here to return the speedforce to the gods...it is his only hope.”

“Brilliant! I will only have to wait patiently for him to fall into my trap and I will have the power of time in my hands.” Thawne exclaimed pleased feeling a shiver ran through his spine. “Soldiers! Protect the tunnels and all the entrances of the castle! The speed force is going to be mine!”

* * *

The forest vibrated with life. Barry’s connection to the speed force has always felt like a blessing. He could feel and see all the energy around him and it was beautiful, but now it felt like a curse. It only reminded him of the heavy burden of the impending doom of his realm. The speed force was a power he didn’t deserve. A power he was meant to protect from those who wished to taint it and use it to their will to destroy everything but he had failed. He wasn’t worthy of it. Barry swallowed hard struggling with his feelings and guilt. He had failed the gods in his only mission and now the secret guardian temple was destroyed and the guardians were all dead. Barry closed his eyes feeling like all of his hope had been taken away. He felt guilt-ridden, but what terrified him the most was that he had almost lost Len. 

Barry opened his eyes and glanced at the prince who was talking to Mick, Hartley, and Mark near the river. They were planning how to enter Central without being discovered by Thawne to save Lisa. Barry smiled. The prince of Keystone had stolen his weak heart. Len was like a blizzard, strong like a swirling storm of screaming silver, determined, a primal force that conquered everything in his path and he had surrendered to that force even if love was forbidden to him. 

“So... what’s the plan?” Ralph asked startling the young prince that was lost in thought staring at the Prince of Keystone. “Besides daydreaming about Prince Leonard?”

“I’m not daydreaming!” Barry said ashamed. 

“You are blushing,” Ralph added sitting next to Barry. “It’s quite obvious that you have fallen for him and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Barry scoffed sadly glancing at his hands covered with ancient runes Caitlin had painted in his skin for protection. “I’m not allowed to love. I must remain pure for the gods...”

Ralph laughed loudly startling the young prince. “Pure...well, then you are doing a terrible job...”

“What?!” Barry yelped turning crimson. “For your information, I am still pure!”

“Too much information, Your Highness,” Ralph added amused trying hard not to picture the young prince naked having sex with Leonard. 

“Ugh...” Barry said blushing. “Stop imaging whatever is that you are imagining in your perverted mind...”

“Sorry,” Ralph added laughing.

Barry rolled his eyes and then sighed defeated.

“Hey, don’t worry everything is going to be fine.”

Barry nodded faintly. “I know, is just that I feel like I have failed everyone. The guardians are dead and the temple destroyed, Len’s sister is being held as a hostage and the only hope we have is to enter my realm which is currently in siege...”

“But there’s still hope...” Ralph added. 

“There is…” Barry said weakly. “But at what cost?”

Ralph shrugged noticing that the prince was shivering. “We will never know until we try. You are not alone, Your HIghness.”

“Thanks, Ralph and you can call me Barry...I must confess that I consider you a friend.” 

“Will do,” Ralph said warmly. “By the way, Barry, I was meaning to ask you... are you feeling well? I have noticed you look tired...”

Barry’s eyes widened a little surprised with the question. “Yes, I am fine.” The prince said hiding his trembling hands. “I mean I am worried about my friends, about Lisa and my people, but I am well...”

Ralph whistled amused. “Wow, you are a terrible liar.”

Barry narrowed his hazel eyes. “That’s quite a heavy accusation.”

“It’s more like a fact,” Ralph said tilting his head amused.

Barry scoffed. “I guess you are right...” 

“I noticed that you can’t stop shaking...” Ralph said pointing at the prince’s hands. “And you have deep circles under your eyes and your skin is getting pale...something is wrong...”

Barry remained silent.

“I think you are sick and that you are hiding something.”

“You are very perceptive.” Barry murmured honestly surprised.

“I have my skills,” Ralph added with a warm smile.

“It’s the speedforce,” Barry confessed ashamedly. “This power consumes a lot of energy in my body. Cisco and Caitlin told me that when I use the speed force my body goes weak causing me to experience dizzy spells and faint. Eventually, if I don’t return the speedforce to the gods this power will kill me.”

“Does Prince Leonard know?”

“I guess he must suspect something is wrong...I have fainted twice using my powers trying to protect us during this journey...and I used a lot of my energy saving Len from his last wound...” Barry said wearily through a faint gasp of air. “But I don’t want to worry him more than he already is with the fate of his sister. It would be unwise for our plans.”

“He cares about you as well.” Ralph frowned. “I think you should tell him.”

“What exactly?” Barry asked. “That no matter what he does, I am meant to die? That my death is the only possible outcome in this journey?”

Ralph shook his head. “There must be another way.”

“I have run all the possible scenarios in my head and there is no way I can survive what is coming...” Barry confessed mortified. “I don’t want to die, especially since I have finally found a reason to live.” The prince said glancing back at Leonard feeling warm tears fall silently. “I want to be with him...but that’s just a dream, an impossible dream...when I return the speedforce my soul will leave my body as well to join eternity and if Eobard manages to capture me first, he will certainly kill me for the power. There is no happy ending in this story for me, Ralph...”

The mercenary remained silent. He didn’t know that returning the speed force meant that Barry needed to die as well. That was certainly unfair. 

“What if we just kill Thawne first and you don’t return the speedforce?”

Barry sighed tiredly. “I need to return it. A mortal body isn’t meant to hold this kind of power. I will continue to get sick until I die.”

Ralph nodded and glanced at Leonard. “He needs to know.”

“No. I can’t tell him...” Barry said stubbornly as he stood up. “I appreciate your concern but this is my fate and I will accept it when the time comes... I was trained for this.”

“You know...” Ralph said softly. “Sometimes you can allow yourself to be selfish...” 

Barry shook his head and wiped his tears. “I can’t.”

Ralph exhaled sadly while Barry walked towards Leonard, Mick, and Hartley ending the conversation. He couldn’t be selfish when it meant that he was going to put the world in peril. 

Barry sighed and joined Mick, Hartley, and Len. “We need to make haste.” The prince said interrupting Len. “Time is running out.”

Leonard agreed. “Mick, we will depart immediately, tell everyone to get ready.”

“Will do,” Mick said bowing courtly and Hartley and Mark followed him, leaving Barry and Len alone in the deep forest, surrounded by trees and the soothing sound of the river. It was a beautiful place that Barry would have enjoyed in another situation. 

“We are planning to enter Central through the northern passageway underneath the city at nightfall as you recommended,” Len explained sheathing his sword. “We will arrive at Central at dusk if we leave now.”

Barry nodded. “The guardians of the speedforce built that passageway as a secret to the citadel and the gates of time. If we move fast enough we can get there before Thawne, but it is a high risk, he knows about that passageway but he can’t access it, only the guardian of the speedforce can open the doors on either side...but there might be traps. He will be waiting for us...”

“It’s the only safe path we have,” Len added worriedly. “The other entrances will be flooded with guards and we can’t fight them. We will be highly outnumbered.”

“I know...” Barry whispered defeated. “The passageway will lead us down directly to the gate of time...It’s the best way to enter Central, return the speed force and save Lisa.”

Len nodded but his cold blue eyes reflected concern. As a warrior, he knew that inevitably in any battle there were always losses and he was afraid of losing Barry and Lisa. 

“Maybe it would be wise if I enter alone to the palace and avoid a battle...” Barry said distressed feeling Len’s concern. “This plan is too risky… I can’t risk more lives...it’s not fair”

Len smiled warmly looking at Barry’s deep hazel eyes. “Is that concern I hear?”

“Caution,” Barry added blushing at Len’s intense stare. 

“Sprinkled with concern for me...”

Barry scoffed. “You flatter yourself, prince.”

“And you used to be a better liar, Scarlet,” Len said looking at Barry’s hazel eyes. “I know what returning to Central entails...I know you believe that you won’t survive...I have seen the sadness in your eyes and I have seen how the speed force in your body is making you sick...”

“How?”

“How what?” Len asked softly. “How I noticed? I’m not blind. I have seen your light slowly fading and I won’t allow it to disappear I will do all in my power to protect you...I believe our paths crossed for a reason, Scarlet...”

Barry smiled softly at Len. “I fear not death, for the hour of my doom is set and I cannot escape it. I have known it all my life and I am prepared to sacrifice my life for mankind. I fear that my love for you will make me hesitate again to do what is right...” 

“The world doesn’t deserve you, Scarlet,” Len said completely captivated by the younger prince.

Barry blushed brightly and felt a wave of shame. That was not true. He wanted to be selfish, He wanted to live. He wasn’t a hero. 

“Don’t look at me like that...”

“Like what?” Len whispered.

“You know how...” Barry said tilting his head to the side. “I am not that great...I’m just doing what I am meant to do...”

Len smiled trying to hide his sadness. “Doing what is right is what makes you great, you are a hero, you still fight knowing what will cost you.”

Barry exhaled. “I guess is better to fight and fall than to live without hope…”

“I know,” Len confessed. “That’s why I am holding on to the hope that you won’t die.”

“If something happens to me...” Barry murmured weakly. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Len said moving forward to capture Barry’s face with his hands. “We can do this. It’s going to be dangerous but we can do this...we will stop Thawne and Hunter.”

Barry shook his head and lifted his hands to place them over Len’s. “Listen to me. If something happens to me, promise me that you will stop Vizier Thawne. If the speed force is unleashed by him into the world...everything we love and vowed to protect will cease to exist...”

Len nodded. “I promise, but I also promise that I will protect you with my life. I won’t let anything bad happen to you...”

Barry smiled feeling his eyes filling with tears. “You need to protect everyone and save Lisa...If we fall in a trap I have a plan and you need to follow my lead… promise me you won’t fight.”

“It depends…” Len said narrowing his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” 

“I do.” 

Barry smiled. “ I wish we could have more time together... I wish we could stay like this forever...”

“Why do I feel like this is goodbye?”

“It might be...” Barry said leaning forward to capture Len’s lips. He knew it was a selfish move to kiss prince Leonard, but he wanted to at least have this... he could blame Ralph later for his selfishness, but now he just wanted to briefly enjoy a warm kiss of the man he loved... he wanted to briefly feel loved for the first time even if it was forbidden for him.

Len’s blue eyes widened feeling Barry’s lips against his. He felt like lightning coursing through his bones. Like every part of his body that came from the stars was alive again. He roughly deepened the kiss wishing he could hold Barry until all the sandglasses of the world run out of time, but it ended as quickly as it started. Suddenly, Barry was moving away, slipping away like the setting sun on the horizon...

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that...I -”

Len moved forward and captured Barry in a second kiss. Not innocently, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He had fallen for the younger prince and he had waited too long for this. He could feel Barry melting into the kiss that was obliterating every thought, fear, and doubt. Even if they were star crossed lovers, they were meant to be and he would fight for Barry until the end. 

“This won’t be the last time we will be together. I promise.” Len said softly. “And this won’t be our last kiss... but you need to promise me that you will fight, you won’t simply accept your fate...”

Barry blushed and nodded wishing they could be together forever.

“I will fight until the end,” Barry whispered against Len’s lips.

“Promise me you will always come back to me.”

“I promise.”

* * *

The journey back to Central was tense. Everyone knew that the odds weren’t in their favor. Vizier Eobard was a wise and dangerous enemy and they were riding directly into their territory full of assassins and soldiers.

“Central’s palace!” General Mick yelled announcing they were getting close.

“We need to ride north,” Barry said to Len. “The entrance to the passageway is hidden at the northern oasis. We need to be careful. There will be guards protecting the area.”

“Follow Prince Barry!” Len ordered following the prince.

Everyone followed Barry’s command until they were near the lush oasis at twilight. There were a lot of soldiers protecting the area, but if they managed to knock them all out before they managed to announce that they were under attack they would be able to enter the passageway without problems. Stealth and haste was the key. 

“There are at least forty soldiers... the palace is completely at a siege,” Mick informed. “There are ten soldiers at the hidden entrance, twenty on the other side of the oasis and the other twenty in a camp at the south side...”

“We need to split.” Ralph murmured. “We need to attack at the same time. We can’t allow them to sound any alarm. Our attack needs to be swift and effective.”

“No killing,” Barry warned and Ralph nodded.

Len agreed. “Barry, Mick and I will go directly to the entrance, we need to breach the entrance fast with Barry’s powers...Hartley and Mark will attack our enemies on the northern side of the oasis while Ralph and the mercenaries will attack the south and then you will all follow us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ralph said agreeing.

Len nodded. “Now everyone. If we move fast enough, we can get there before Thawne notices our plan and maybe we can avoid falling into a trap. Be careful."

Everyone nodded silently and the three groups separated as planned. Leonard, Mick, and Barry, quickly moved towards the hidden entrance. Leonard used his powers to create a dense mist and Barry used his powers to attack the soldiers swiftly, knocking them down easily and silently. Mick quickly grabbed all the soldiers and gagged them and tied them to the column while Barry tried to regain his strength.

“Are you okay?” Len asked.

Barry nodded breathlessly. “It just hurts a little...“

“You shouldn’t use your powers, Scarlet.”

“I know but this was the fastest way to get in without killing them...” Barry explained moving towards the first ancient door. The prince touched the stone carved with a lightning bolt and a moment later a section of the wall moved to reveal an ancient passageway. The trio entered cautiously and they found themselves in a huge cold cavern, whether natural or man-made Len couldn’t tell, though where they stood had a beautifully carved dome and arches decorating the roof. Either way, it was amazing to Mick and Len to discover that all of this had been hidden under Central’s palace for so long.

“We need to be careful,” Barry whispered. “Thawne might remember this passageway from the time he was a guardian as well. He won’t be able to access it but, he might be waiting on the other side.”

Len nodded. He didn’t doubt that Thawne would be waiting for them on the other side but he was ready to kill the man the moment he saw him.

“Secret passages,” Mick said softly observing the beauty of the old hallway. “Clever.”

“It allowed the guardians to go about our duties in the palace and the High Temple in privacy.”

“Kinky,” Mick added with a sly grin.

“What?! NO!” Barry said blushing. “Centuries of guarding the most dangerous object on earth required a lot of secrecy.”

“Whatever you say, Red,” Mick said teasingly and Len rolled his eyes.

Barry ignored Mick and moved forward to point across the chamber. Some distance away, across the sandy floor, was a structure of some kind, a pavilion with ringed and massive columns. Whatever it was when it was first built, it had fallen into decay and ruins over the years and is now a little more than a few columns standing indistinctly in the dim underground light. 

“That’s our way in,” Barry whispered.

“Peachy,” Len said observing the ancient structure.

Mick suddenly moved forward to cross the sand but Barry quickly caught him by the arm.

“Wait!” Barry yelped warningly. “There is only one safe path and we need to wait for everyone so they will follow my steps.”

“Sure, doll,” Mick added tense dreading the trap of sand. 

They waited for a couple of minutes in silence until the echo of steps announced that the plan worked and everyone managed to cross the oasis without problems. Swiftly, Mark, Ralph and the mercenaries all assembled around the princes.

“What now?” Mark asked curiously. 

“Now we cross the sand,” Barry explained while he kneeled carefully brushing away some of the sand at his feet, revealing a hidden stone or tile with a design of a lightning bolt carved in it. With a look of satisfaction, he rose and stepped carefully on the design. Suddenly, a series of thumps sounded while whirls of sand rose into the air in a zigzag pattern toward the pavilion showing the prince, the way. Len quickly realized that it was like a puzzle, a pattern Barry had to walk to get safely to the other side.

“Follow in my footsteps. Nothing can touch the sand surface, other than where I step, otherwise we will be doomed, the sand will swallow us all.”

Everyone swallowed not eager to discover what will happen if they broke the rule. Leonard quickly followed Barry onto the sand. Carefully they step together back and forth across the sand, and only when they reached the pavilion he realizes he’s been holding his breath. Barry breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was the easy part,” Barry whispered seeing everyone cross the secret path without a problem. The pavilion had a staircase set on the floor and he followed. Len was captivated. The place they were passing through wasn’t simply an old forgotten hallway or staircase, he could see hallways branching off them and windows, and what appeared to be rooms; everything was intricately carved and beautiful. 

“Where are we?” Len asked amazed.

“The first palace of the guardians...” Barry explained. “Built around the Gate of Time so they could be close to what they were meant to protect. But as other realms started to settle in the region, the notion of an underground palace began to cause curiosity and unwanted attention, so the guardians moved aboveground to build a proper fortress, which was the beginning of the present-day palace and the chamber into the secret tunnels we have now. The city grew up around the fortress and in time the guardians named the high priest their monarch and Central became a city-state. But it has always been a cover, a way to throw suspicion off all this” Barry said gesturing at the beautiful building around them, long since uninhabited. “This is the true heart of Central Kingdom.” He hesitated and the pointed forward when they arrived into a dusty subterranean hallway filled with cobwebs and at the end of the hallway there was a huge door of stone illuminated by a few beams of moonlight that came from the top of a crumbling dome. “Well, what’s behind the door is the heart.”

Barry walked towards the door silently and everyone followed him with curiosity. There was a loud noise on the other side. Like the thunderous sound of a waterfall.

“On the other side is the Gate of Time,” Barry said hesitating to touch the stone with the lightning bolt to open the door. “Thawne might be on the other side waiting for us. This is going to be dangerous. Thawne might have Hunter and assassins with him.”

“We can defeat them, doll,” Mick added igniting his hands with fire ready to fight.

Len stood next to Barry. “I will protect you.”

Barry lifted his hand and touched the rough surface of the ancient and carved stone. Suddenly, beautiful white light illuminated the carved symbols on the walls as well as in Barry’s arms. With a loud sound, the door opened revealing the Gate of Time.

Len held his breath. The gate was in the middle of a hidden cavern with a beautiful waterfall cascading down a sheer rock face into the darkness of a profound abyss, it had a massive dome open to reflect the night sky. It was beautiful.

“Where’s Thawne?” Mick asked concerned.

Barry felt a shiver run down his spine and a wave of cold. His vision was blurring.

“Len...” Barry managed to say before falling to his knees. He couldn’t stop shivering. All of his body was burning with lightning. It felt like all the energy around him was suffocating him. “Scarlet!” Len said grabbing Barry. “Hey! What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know...I can’t breath...” Barry confessed through a heavy haze of pain that was clouding his vision. Len tried to help him stand but Barry leaned completely against him. “I can’t stand.” 

Suddenly a vicious laugh echoed in the sacred chamber. “It seems time is running out,” Thawne said appearing from the shadows on the other side of the room. “It’s the speed force…it’s reacting to the power of the gate.” 

Mick was going to attack when he saw Hunter was using Lisa as a shield with a dagger against her throat, her hands were bound and she was blindfolded.

“I wouldn’t attack if I were you...unless you wish to incinerate the princess...” Eobard said smirking while the ominous sound of steps made them look back. They were surrounded by assassins. It was a trap and they were ambushed.

“Bastard!” Mick spat.

Len’s face darkened dangerously. He was going to kill Eobard for touching Lisa.

“Mick? Lenny!?” Lisa asked struggling. “Mick! Kill the fucking bastard! He wants Prince Barry to unleash a power that will destroy everything!”

Leonard felt his whole-body fill with rage. “Release her, Thawne or I swear I will kill you!”

“Move and I kill her...” Eobard said with a sly smile and turned to look at Barry. “I have been waiting for you, Prince Bartholomew...” Thawne added and Hunter and his assassins appeared from the shadows surrounding them. “It seems Hunter failed to kill Prince Leonard but at least he was right about you coming here...”

Barry struggled to stand on his own and took a step forward. “Let her go, Thawne...it’s me you want...”

“That is true, My Prince...” Thawne said with a wide smile. “Let’s have a trade,” Thawne said looking at Leonard. “Give me the prince and I will spare your sister’s life.”

"No." Leonard grabbed Barry’s wrist. He couldn’t lose Lisa and he couldn’t lose Barry.

Barry glanced at Len. “It’s okay...”

“No,” Leonard whispered to Barry. “I can’t lose either of you.”

“We can’t fight them here...we’re trapped, they got all the exits covered... and we are surrounded by assassins...” Barry whispered looking into Len’s blue eyes. “We need more time...”

Barry glanced towards Thawne. “Release her and I will surrender willingly but you have to promise me that they are free to go. That you won’t harm my friends and family.”

“Scarlet! Don’t be stupid!” Len groaned desperate grabbing Barry’s arm. “He won’t let us go freely...”

“I know...” Barry whispered and turned to steal one last kiss from Len feeling his heart beating fast.

Thawne felt his blood boil but he remained still. Soon the prince would be his and only his.

Barry smiled and hugged Len tightly to whisper into his ear. “Dungeons, storm drain, Cisco, gate.”

Len’s eyes widened, Barry had one more plan.

"I will buy us time."

"Barry this is madness..." Len said releasing the prince.

Barry stole one last kiss from Len and tried to linger to remember the feeling. “Trust me.”

“I promise I will let them go free,” Thawne added and Hunter released Lisa. The princess quickly walked blindly towards Len. Barry moved towards Eobard who grabbed him by the front of Len’s coat. “We finally meet again, Your Highness.”

“Unfortunately,” Barry exhaled worn-out. 

“You will have to change that attitude now that you are mine,” Thawne said glancing from Barry to Leonard who narrowed with eyes with burning rage. “Seize them and send them to the dungeons! We will execute them tomorrow at dawn!”

“You promised you wouldn't hurt them!” Barry yelped faking his despair. 

“I lied,” Thawne said darkly pushing Barry towards the inner room. 

“Barry!”

The soldiers quickly grabbed the rogues and chained them. Leonard felt his powers dampening with the cuffs with ancient runes. He knew this was part of Barry’s plan but he was furious. He didn’t want Barry to be alone with the Vizier. He knew Thawne was a dangerous man. Feeling a hot wave of rage, he sprang into action. Len used his chains as weapons and attacked the guards without mercy. More guards poured in, shouting for back up, but as Mick always said, Len was a one-man army. The older prince fought five at once in the narrow corridor. He wasn’t going to lose Barry or Lisa. Unable to get rid of his chains, he looped them over a ceiling hook and spin kicking off the walls to hit one guard after another. But suddenly the number of soldiers increased so he started fighting desperately, outnumbered.

“Barry!” Len said fighting his way towards Thawne.

“Len don’t!” Barry gasped feeling Thawne grabbing him from behind and tightening the hold in his neck. “Don’t...”

“Wise words from the beauty...” Thawne whispered lustfully against Barry’s ear. “You should listen to him, Prince Leonard. I am merciful and I am willing to spare your life today not that you will survive the crisis.”

“Bastard,” Len said standing still and the soldiers grabbed him roughly and pushed him to the ground to a kneeling position. Len struggled hard and lifted his glance towards Thawne. “If you hurt Barry, I will kill you...”

“Oh, don’t worry about him!” Thawne smirked lifting Barry’s chin while kissing the prince’s smooth neck. “I will take good care of him...”

Barry’s hazel eyes met Len’s blue eyes. There were no words but Len understood that this was Barry’s plan to keep them safe. They needed time. 

“Take them to the dungeons and seal every gate!” Thawne yelled and took Barry away from the group.

Hunter smiled darkly and kicked Len hard, throwing him back to the ground. Len coughed blood and laughed, startling Hunter.

“I will kill you first,” Len said with a smirk.

“I will like to see you try…” Hunter scoffed. “Take them away!”

Hunter’s assassins took Len, Mick, Lisa, Mick, Ralph and the rogues to the dungeons.

* * *

Barry was thrown inside the sacred cave where the Gates of Time was hidden and he fell to the cold stone ground. Eobard grabbed the prince by the chain of his collar to lift him and pushed him against the two massive stone circles with ancient symbols on the floor. Barry inhaled sharply at the blinding pain in his back. 

“You were very difficult to capture, Prince Barry,” Eobard said amused inspecting how the prince he vowed to protect years ago had grown into a captivating and beautiful young man. “A fun challenge I must confess...”

“Release me, Thawne.” Barry spat angrily. He wanted to kill the man who betrayed him, who killed his father and mother and ruined his life.

Eobard smirked moving his hand against Barry’s neck. “I have waited for this moment for years, to see you again, to have you at my mercy...”

“You bastard! We were like your family and you betrayed us!” Barry gasped feeling Eobard’s hold on his neck tightening dangerously. “You made a vow to protect the speedforce from evil!”

“It was a vow I made to gain what I wanted!” Eobard hissed moving forward, almost closing the gap between them. “I never wanted to be a stupid guardian, all I wanted was the powers of a god...but first I needed to learn from it, imagine my surprise when I discovered that you, a kid was blessed with the powers to bend time at your will, to move at impossible speeds, to heal the wounded, to see the light of all living things... had the power to destroy and conquer all the realms, our world...all that power wasted away...”

Barry tried to escape Eobard’s hold.

“We are not meant to use the speed force, we are meant to protect it.”

Eobard laughed. “The gods have played with our fate long enough. I think is time to change that.”

Barry’s green eyes widened. “You are insane!”

“Aren’t you tired of serving them?” Eobard asked venomously feeling Barry’s fever increasing. “The power inside of you is killing you… that’s how they repay your loyalty?”

“This is my destiny!” Barry gasped feeling his body getting weaker. “ There are universal forces at stake and I must protect everyone!”

Eobard scoffed amused. “It’s just a pity that the gods didn’t consider your life worth protecting or saving…they didn’t even consider you worth loving...”

Barry felt a wave of agonizing sadness. That was true. He was the one meant to die. The one who needed to suffer the ultimate sacrifice.

“They want you to protect them and leave everything you love behind…because for them you are not worth it. You are just a disposable tool in their grand design.”

“No…” Barry whispered feeling an overwhelming pain in his heart. 

“But it doesn't have to be that way Barry,...I’m offering a way to save you…choose life...” Eobard whispered darkly. “I could be your salvation. You don’t have to die, just give the speed force willingly to me...and I will save you. I will protect you.”

“No...” Barry said shaking his head. 

“You are so stubborn...” Eobard said holding Barry’s face while stealing a rough kiss. Barry struggled to move away but the older speedster was stronger. 

“If you choose me, I won’t let you die.” 

Barry’s eyes widened disgusted. “I will never choose you, Thawne. I rather die.” 

Eobard pushed Barry against the ancient stone of the temple and the prince felt the back of his head start bleeding. 

“How stubborn!” Eobard spat with crackling red lightning around his body. “And stupid!” 

“No person is immune to fear and doubt in the face of overwhelming odds!” Barry gasped shakily. “But I won’t lose my soul just to selfishly live and sacrifice thousands of lives. I would lose the best of me...my doom is already written in the stars and I will fight you.”

“So be it!” Eobard said summoning his negative speed force, “I am the world’s salvation and I came to save it from all that ails it, including you. Time to take what is meant to be mine.” Eobard grabbed Barry by Leonard’s coat and threw him against an ancient column. Barry fell to the ground and coughed blood. With the impact, he broke his ribs. The prince stood up shaking but summoned the speed force. He wasn’t going to make this easy on Thawne. He just needed to buy time. He had promised Len that he was going to fight until the end.

“Thawne! You don’t understand! You can’t control the speed force! You will unleash a terrible power that will kill us all! It will destroy everything! You will unleash —“

Eobard flashed and hit Barry in the face and the prince fell to the ground once again. 

“Unleash what?! The wrath of the gods? Hell itself?” Eobard yelled kicking Barry over and stepping over the prince’s chest. “That’s what I want! I want to anger the Gods! I will torture their guardian, the only reason they spared mankind and I will create chaos...beautiful chaos..”

“I won’t let you!” Barry yelled summoning his lightning to throw it at Thawne’s chest. The Vizier yelled and took a step back freeing Barry. The prince flashed to the other side of the room feeling dizzy. His body wasn’t going to hold much more. He needed to end this quickly. He needed to use his powers to the fullest. 

“You can’t win against me, Barry and you know it!” Eobard yelled and laughed maniacally. 

Barry was trembling and he felt the warm tears falling from his eyes. He knew what he needed to do, but there was no turning back. He didn’t want to leave Len, he wanted to live, but that’s why love as a high priest was forbidden...to avoid the excruciating pain he was feeling deciding to leave Len and everything he loved. 

“Are you crying?” Eobard asked amused. 

Barry wiped his tears and closed his eyes. All the runes in his body ignited with white lightning. Beautiful and powerful lightning. Eobard took a step back. Barry was summoning all of his powers to finish the fight. The prince suddenly disappeared in a flash of white lightning and Eobard felt something colliding with his chest and he was thrown against the sacred stones of the Gate of Time and he laughed.

“The gods won’t protect you, Barry!” Eobard said entertained. “You are worthless to them!” 

Eobard felt a lightning bolt burn his back and he fell to the floor. 

“Can’t match my speed?” Barry said appearing in front of Eobard. 

“Don’t get cocky kid! I know you can't kill, you don't have it in you...” Eobard spat with a smirk. “And that would be your downfall.”

Barry frowned and then he felt a dagger tail crushing his torso and he was thrown against the stone gate. Eobard flashed and pinned Barry against the wall with his body. The prince struggled, trying to get free.

“Stop fighting your fate,” Eobard whispered dangerously. “I will unleash the speed force and then I will absorb their wrath!”

“Why?” Barry gasped. “What do you want?”

“I want chaos. Chaos is the source for transforming something into a greater possibility!” Thawne spat looming over him.” The beauty of chaos is it’s not defined to a particular space, place or time, it surpasses all of it and in the despair of those who survive, I will rise and conquer all.”

“I won’t let you.” Barry summoned the force of the speed force to break the dagger tail shattering into pieces. Barry smirked and tried to continue fighting when Thawne pulled him closer, almost like a hug, to whisper in the prince’s ear.

“It’s too late,” Eobard whispered darkly stabbing Barry’s side with his speed. The prince felt the cold dagger pierce his skin and he gasped in pain. Eobard twisted the blade roughly inside the wound and pulled it out. “You failed.”

Barry felt his whole body becoming heavy and his mouth start filling with the taste of blood.

“You...don’t know what you are doing.” Barry gasped weakly, trying to move away from Eobard. 

“Oh, I know exactly what I am doing…your sacrifice will bring a new reign.” Eobard said fixing his gaze into Barry’s green eyes. “It’s a shame you won’t be here to see it.”

Barry coughed and Thawne ripped Len’s coat to see the sacred marks in Barry’s body start glowing red. 

“What lewd clothes, very fitting for a slave...” Eobard said devouring Barry’s lean body. Eobard released the prince against the stone floor and climbed on top of Barry’s waist. “It’s a shame I can’t keep up as my slave, but your blood will finally ignite my destiny.”

Eobard smirked while trailing his dagger opening a new deep wound in Barry’s arm. The prince screamed in agony. Blood was starting to pool around his body. He was starting to feel light-headed. 

Hunter, on the other side of the chamber, was surprised to see Eobard torturing the kid. He knew the man was evil, but to see the Vizier enjoying getting his hands full with blood made him shiver. 

“That’s it…scream for me, let the gods hear your pain, your sacrifice...all for nothing...” Eobard said noticing the barry’s blood was igniting the Gates of Time. Red lightning started glowing in the runes and symbols on the stones and in Barry’s body.

“The gods have forsaken you...just how they forsake me with this curse of negative speed,” Eobard said stabbing the prince’s thigh and Barry arched from the ground wincing in pain. It was too much but he needed to keep fighting for Len. Barry tried to use his lightning but Eobard was faster and used his energy against Barry. The prince felt the negative speed coursing through his body, burning his skin, nerves...it was excruciating. He couldn’t even scream anymore. He never thought that his death was going to be so painful. 

“Len...is going to stop you…” Barry exhaled weakly, struggling to breathe. He was losing consciousness. 

“He won’t…he will be dead by dawn...” Eobard said increasing the negative speed and Barry shook violently under Eobard until he couldn’t fight the pain anymore. Finally, Eobard stood victorious and took a step back to admire his work. It was a terrifying sight. Barry was lifeless over the tainted and glowing stone, completely bloodied and unmoving. It was a shame that the prince didn’t join him but he couldn’t dwell on that. His plan was finally set in motion. 

Suddenly his thoughts of victory were interrupted by a massive earthquake that moved the whole palace. A blinding bolt of red lightning appeared from the ground, around Barry’s body, breaking the circles of stone and the dome of the cave. The crimson column of lightning continued skyward until it collided with the sky, creating an eerie thunderstorm that quickly turned into a red sky.

Eobard laughed darkly.

“My new reign of darkness and chaos has begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love to know what you think!  
As always thanks for reading!!! Feel free to comment and leave a review or feedback! :D  
Follow & fave this story for more updates! Thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, read and bookmarked this story. You're the best! :D


	7. Crimson Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this update!  
I hope everyone is safely at home! ♥  
Enjoy this new chapter!! :D

**“** **Time stands still,**   
**Every breath, every hour has come to this…"**

* * *

The dim lights of the torches flickered up ahead. In the distance, the faint sound of water dripping from the old dungeon walls splashing on the stone floor made Len realize that they were being taken deep into the ancient and underground prison below Central’s Castle. It was a place full of ageless barriers where his powers, unfortunately, didn’t work. He wanted to fight, to kill Hunter and Eobard and run back to help Barry but they were currently highly outnumbered and the young prince apparently had some sort of plan, so he needed to focus and decipher the code to save everyone. “_Dungeons, storm drain, cisco, gate…” _He easily guessed that there existed another entrance to the Gate of Time through the storm drains that probably were connected to the dungeons but he needed to decrypt what on earth was a _cisco _in order to find it.

Suddenly, the assassins started pushing the rogues and Ralph one by one into a small cell in the dark forsaken prison. A soldier grabbed Len and roughly pushed him against the metal gate with an evil smirk.

“Hunter said he will come back looking for you to kill you personally.”

“Can’t wait,” Len said, rolling his eyes annoyed with the empty threats. 

The soldier pushed Len inside and closed the gate leaving them in almost complete darkness.

“Enjoy rotting in hell, _Your Highness_.” 

The assassins laughed and left, leaving the rogues with the whispers of the other prisoners in the dungeon and the loud sound of water running nearby. Len sighed. He could feel the icy grip of death enclosed in the cold stone walls. He observed to his side and he saw a couple of cells full of people hiding in the shadows, clearly scared, and probably some subjects that were still loyal to prince Barry that were against Vizier Thawne’s new reign.

“Lenny, what are we going to do?” Lisa asked struggling not to be too obvious with her concern. “We don’t have powers down here…”

“Barry has a plan…” Len said inspecting the rusty metal gates with Mick’s help. “We just need to escape to help him stop Thawne.” 

“And how on earth are we going to escape?” Lisa asked frowning her brows. “We are trapped.”

“Lisa?!” a voice said softly in the cell in front of them. 

“Cisco?!” she called more urgently while running towards the front and smiling widely recognizing through the bars Barry’s friends. It was Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells. They were still alive. She had known them briefly when Thawne locked them up together when Barry and Leonard escaped during King Lewis's death, but then Thawne separated them and she didn’t know if they were still alive until now. “You are all alive!”

“Lisa! Thank the gods!” Cisco yelled desperately. He had feared the worst when Hunter took the princess away. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I’m going to kill him! I swear!”

“I’m fine, Cisco…” Lisa said happy to see the cute friend of the prince. “I was just used as bait to lure my brother back to Central...”

“If Prince Leonard is here…that means that Barry is here as well?” Cisco asked feeling a wave of anxiety. If Barry was in Central that meant that the prince’s plan of returning the speed force at the Guardians Temple didn’t work and they were in real danger.

Lisa nodded.

“Wait!” Len said stepping next to Lisa to observe the man she was talking to. “Are you Cisco?”

Cisco nodded puzzled. “The one and only.”

“Dungeons, storm drain, gate,” Len repeated hopefully. “Does that make any sense to you?

Cisco’s eyes widened. “How?”

“Barry,” Len explained. “Those were his last words before Thawne took him away.” 

Cisco nodded. “If we manage to escape from these cells, we can take the hidden passages through the storm drains to reach the Gate of Time...is the only passage we didn’t collapse because we didn’t have time when your army attacked us.” 

“Technically, it wasn’t my army, just my Rogues,” Len assured.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “It's the same thing…anyways if your Rogues manage to take us out of here, I will show you the way…”

Len nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

“Luck must be on our side, there are no guards around…” Caitlin added eagerly.

“We are just not worthy of their time,” Wells explained looking at the crimson sky. “They already have what they want. We must make haste… Barry won’t be able to hold Thawne for long…” 

“I know,” Len said annoyed and continued inspecting the gate. They were old but strong. Not even Mick with his strength would be able to bend them but they needed to try.

“Mick, would you mind?”

“Sure, thing...” Mick said and moved to try to make the gates open, he was barely touching the metal when suddenly everything trembled.

“What the-?” Lisa said tumbling to the side. 

At first, no-one moved. Len turned to glance at Mick and then at the group but they remained eerily silent. They couldn’t make sense of what was happening. Suddenly, the ground started moving harder and a cracking noise extended like thunder, increasing the vibrations coming from below. The stone walls started moving and some light of the torches started flickering rapidly before going out leaving them in almost complete darkness until everything turned ominously red. Cracks started appearing from the ground beneath them and they avoided them as they could.

“What the hell is happening?” Lisa asked losing her balance and debris started falling from the stone ceiling of the dungeons. 

“Oh no...” Cisco said running towards the small window the cell had. The sky was an eerie blood red and a thunderstorm with lightning was roaring outside. “The wrath of the gods has been unleashed.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Mick asked in shock feeling a shiver run through his spine.

“It means we are late,” Cisco said rapidly. 

“It means Thawne made Barry open the Gate of Time against his will...” Caitlin explained.

“I am going to kill that bastard.” Len roared feeling a wave of dread creeping over him like an icy chill. He knew what that meant. Barry said he was going to fight until the end…the red skies meant that Barry was badly hurt or dead. 

Suddenly, the movement of the earthquake increased and all the nearby prisoners started screaming. The sound of everything collapsing was deafening. Leonard moved as quickly as he could towards Lisa to cover her from the rubble falling. The iron gates shook and then bent in the corners weakening the structure of the cells. Mick smirked and moved to kick the iron to open a space for them to escape and then moved to open the cell where Barry’s friends were being held.

“Come on!” Len said with haste grabbing the only torch still lighted with fire and a sword that was laid forgotten on a table.

“It’s too late...” Wells said sadly looking through a window. “We failed. There’s nothing we can do to change fate.”

“I’m not a pawn of fate. There are no strings on me.” Len said coldly at Wells. “I promised him that I was going to stop Thawne no matter what and that’s what I am going to do.”

“Follow me!” Cisco yelled with urgency. “Maybe we can still save him!”

Len nodded and followed Barry’s friend towards the doorway of the dungeon and they started to go down on spiral stairs into the storm drain followed by the Rogues, Caitlin and Wells. The flames of Len’s torch illuminated the musty passageway, where they could hear a hushed echoing of an underground river that flowed somewhere out of sight.

“This place is like a maze, but the trick here is to follow the sound of the river,” Cisco said listening to the flow of the water. “There’s a waterfall at the chamber of the Gate of Time…the temple was made to have the influence of all the elements to protect time...”

“Should we expect more traps?” Mark asked curiously, his eyes traveling inspecting the surroundings. 

Caitlin shook her head. “No. This entrance was built only for the guardians so there are no traps. But the door we are seeking is invisible to the eye.”

Lisa’s blue eyes went as wide as they could. “What? So how are we supposed to find it?”

“I know where it is and Caitlin knows how to open it,” Cisco promised.

After running through long hallways Cisco smiled and halted in front of the end of the passage. It was a dead-end. “Here it is…this is the hidden entrance that connects with the Gate of Time…”

Leonard observed cautiously the ancient wall and it looked like just a massive stone.

“We are going to need fire,” Cisco said. “The door reacts to heat.”

“Leave it to me,” Mick said moving to the front and igniting his hands with fire. He sent a wave of fire and some parts of the stone reacted glowing white. Len noticed that carved into the stone wall was an enormous lightning bolt, primitive and forebodingly. Caitlin quickly moved to the front and recited a prayer in an ancient language praising the gods asking permission to enter the sacred gates. The lightning bolt glowed brightly and the stone wall moved to reveal the secret entrance.

“They are going to be waiting for us…” Cisco whispered nervously. “Be careful.”

Len nodded and moved into the room followed by his rogues and halted impressed at the sight of a crimson vortex of lightning in the middle of the chamber. The massive cave and temple were glowing red and he felt a wave of uneasiness at the sight of the destruction. The sound of the waterfall and the vortex was deafening. There was lightning falling everywhere from the sky and destroying everything in its path.

“Scarlet!” Len yelled with despair hoping to see Barry but Hunter appeared instead.

“You are too late.” The assassin added sadistically. “Eobard killed him.”

Len felt a wave of cold crawling up his spine squeezing his neck with all the strength it had. Fear. He couldn’t imagine a life without Barry. He hadn’t told Barry that he loved him. He couldn’t lose him. 

“You are lying.”

“I have no reason to lie,” Hunter said with a sly smile. “A new reign of darkness has begun and you have no way to stop his chaos.”

“We will see…” Len said summoning a bolt of ice and Hunter deflected the attack with his sword.

“You will have to do better, Your Highness.” Hunter laughed amused throwing his sword and unveiling the dagger tail. “Let’s dance!” 

“Challenge accepted.” Leonard spat creating a vortex of ice with sharp spikes around him that he swiftly cast against Hunter.

The assassin avoided the first attack and wielded the dagger tail with ease cutting the wind. The cold metal of his weapon reflected eerily the crimson vortex of lightning. Leonard barely avoided the sharp edges of the deathly dagger tail that moved at impossible speed and sent a burst of damaging frost slowing Hunter’s movements and attacks causing some frostbite in his enemy arms and legs. Hunter groaned in pain, lifted his weapon and started moving it in circles above his head, giving him space and the opportunity to buy some time. 

“Afraid of the cold?” Len smirked moving forward unafraid of the dagger tail. “Let’s put you on ice!”

The prince cast a freezing field around them with random ice explosions that made Hunter’s weapon lose speed and momentum giving massive damage to the assassin who fell to his knees trying to avoid the ice.

“I don’t have time to waste on you,” Leonard said darkly and turned to smile wickedly at Mick. “Burn him.”

“It would be my pleasure, Your Highness,” Mick said igniting his hands while walking towards Hunter. “Fire and ice.”

The wave of fire roared through the wind and started devouring hungrily Hunter’s sickly flesh. The screams and the smell were overwhelming. Len knew that death caused by ice was faster and elegant while fire, on the other hand, was slower, messier and painful. The prince stared at the beautiful and deadly flames that consumed and blackened Hunter’s body charred the bones and snatched the assassin’s unworthy life. One less obstacle.

Leonard immediately ran towards the red vortex of lightning looking for Barry and what he saw was going to hunt his nightmares for all eternity. He couldn’t breathe. Barry was lying lifeless over the sacred stones of the Gate of Time. There was blood everywhere and the prince had numerous wounds that looked deadly. Thawne had tortured him without mercy and left him there to die like a forsaken sacrifice.

Len felt his heart beating hard against his chest with wrath and sadness. There was no light left. Everything was crimson and filled with darkness. Leonard fell to the ground on his knees next to Barry. The lack of the usual pink on Barry’s cheeks made a lump on his throat. He was so pale. 

“Scarlet…” Len whispered softly and his hand found Barry’s wrist… it was cold – so cold... there was no pulse… no life. The young prince’s lips were turning a pale shade of blue and his beautiful green eyes normally full of bright light were tightly closed in a frown of pain. He was really gone. Hunter hadn’t lie...they were late. Len closed his eyes and lifted Barry’s hand to kiss it tenderly wishing things had been different. He cursed the moment he attacked Central. If he hadn’t listened to his father’s greed. Barry would probably still be alive and well. Len swallowed numb. He could feel an indescribable pain drowning him – it couldn’t be compared to anything he had felt before and it was engulfing him.

Leonard closed his eyes and silent tears fell down his face. This wasn’t how their journey was meant to end. The prince yelled consumed by rage and pain and his voice echoed in the forsaken chamber merging with the loud sound of thunder and destruction. Lightning was still falling like a deadly crimson rain upon them. This was his fault. He had caused this.

Mick, Lisa, and Cisco halted near the Keystone prince in shock. Caitlin gasped seeing Barry’s tortured body and looked away feeling her eyes fill with tears. It was a gruesome and heartbreaking sight.

“I’m so sorry…” Len whispered taking Barry’s body tightly in his arms. “I loved you…I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to stop the attack on your city, and I’m sorry I didn’t have the courage to say that sooner… I love you, Scarlet…”

There was an overwhelming storm drowning everyone’s feelings. Sadness, despair, rage, grief merged with chaos and death.

“You promised me you will always come back to me…” Len whispered softly. “Please wake up…I can’t lose you…”

Leonard was shaking. He could feel the rage building up inside like hot iron in his veins.

“This can’t be it...” Len whispered weakly.

Lisa felt moved next to him and softly touched her brother’s shoulder. “Lenny…”

“He didn’t deserve this, Lise,” Leonard said angry cursing the gods. “They were meant to protect him! He was their chosen one! He was meant to live!”

“I know,” Lisa whispered sadly.

“I never got to tell him that I loved him.”

Lisa nodded feeling her tears fall. “He knew…”

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning made everyone’s heart skip a beat. Vizier Thawne appeared in a flash of red lightning in front of them on the other side of the crimson vortex. A dark smirk in his lips. Deathly lightning cracking all around him and a sword soaked with blood on his side.

“You…” Leonard spat feeling his anger rising. 

“I see you found your lover…” Eobard said amused. “I was aiming for something more dramatic, unfortunately, he died so quickly.”

“Bastard!” Mick roared angrily. “The kid didn’t deserve this!”

Eobard laughed smugly taking a step closer to Barry’s body. “Let me enlighten all of you, what the prince never understood is that all this time I was meant to be the speedforce chosen one. I conquered their curse; I killed their guardian and now I own the speed force… this was my fate all along, he was just a simple tool of the gods to help me achieve this chaos…”

Leonard silently placed Barry softly on the ground and stood up moving away from Lisa. He had expected to feel despair and sadness but the rage was consuming him whole. He just felt raw emptiness and an insatiable thirst for vengeance. He clenched his fist and with each step, the ice started to surround him.

“You killed him…”

Eobard smiled and glanced down to see his masterpiece. The prince’s broken body at his feet, bloody and unmoving.

“No, he stubbornly decided to die for the gods he vehemently protected, for nothing…”

Leonard felt his whole world on fire. Barry didn’t die for anything and he was going to avenge him.

“I honestly wanted to spare him,” Thawne explained disappointed. “I offered him a place beside me. A crown, a throne, the whole world at his feet, but he preferred to die. Such a waste…he was truly beautiful but unfortunately a hindrance in my plans, so I couldn’t let him live.”

Leonard felt a new wave of anger rising. He was going to kill his Vizier in the most painful way known by mankind.

“You deceived me! You used me!” Leonard roared maddened unsheathing his sword and covering it with sharp and deathly ice. “You made me attack an innocent kingdom just for your greed of power! You knew they were innocent!”

“And the plan worked perfectly,” Thawne said conceitedly. “Your father was as stupid as you. Both fell for petty tricks. It was so easy to convince you to attack this city…and the young prince, beautiful Barry, he was so naïve as well, he never saw me coming, a guardian of his own temple plotting against him, killing his parents, I already knew all of his secrets, he was always two steps behind…there was no way he could win and he broke so easily. He cried for you, you know, he called you while I cut him open and tortured with my lightning...he called you until he could no longer use his voice from screaming…”

Leonard saw red. The two warriors fell upon one another in a fury of a steel-on-steel match of skill, determination, and mutual hatred. Back and forth they clashed, trading deathly blows and parries with overwhelming power avoiding the rain of lightning. Thawne was definitely quicker now with the speed force at his command but Len was stronger and his ice was starting to spread like a never-ending wave of hail around the cold chamber.

“I guess it’s a shame I didn’t let him live long enough to watch you die!” Thawne spat at Leonard. “But I guess it is now worth it.” He chuckled. “I didn’t know you have fallen so hard for him, Your Highness, so I must confess that I found your suffering quite exhilarating. I will certainly enjoy killing you now!”

Leonard increased his hail and noticed that the storm of lightning was increasing and expanding as well. It was destroying the palace and also moving towards the town where it was going to kill innocent people. He needed to kill Thawne fast and find a way to stop the wrath of the gods.

With every blow and the wave of frost surrounding them, Thawne started losing his edge. Gradually, Len began to force Thawne against the red beam of lightning, but suddenly with a vicious swing of his sword, Thawne managed to slice Len’s side. The prince fell to his knees feeling his warm blood flow from the wound.

“This is the end,” Thawne said smiling excitedly lifting his sword for a final blow.

Leonard summoned a wave of frost and pushed Eobard back to win some time. He held his breath.. He needed to avenge Barry. He owed him at least this. The prince inhaled deeply and with his powers he froze the wound in his side to stop the hemorrhage. He groaned in pain but soon he was up again. Nothing was going to stop him now.

“No,” Leonard said. “This is just the beginning. And after I finish with you, you will wish fate had never crossed our paths.”

Eobard laughed. It was a quiet, threatening chuckle. The Vizier stood slowly with a menacing aura. He took one step forward and his eyes started glowing red. Leonard could only stare, how could he had been so blind to miss Thawne’s evil aura all those years when he was his father’s Vizier.

“Time to die,” Eobard said and Len didn’t have the chance to see the sudden burst of lightning that hit him square in his chest, sending him to the ground on his back. He felt a painful wave of electric current coursing through him and it was a feeling he could definitely live without it. 

“Lenny!” Lisa yelled from the other side of the room.

“Fuck.” Leonard groaned hastily turning to his side to get on his feet as fast as he could.

He looked at Mick who threw a wave of fire towards Thawne to distract his attention from him, but the Vizier easily avoided it and sent a lightning bolt to collapse a huge column next to the Rogues and Barry’s friends.

“LISA!” Len yelled quickly creating a dome of ice to protect them barely on time. When the dust cleared, he observed that thankfully everyone was safe.

“Impressive.” The Vizier said amused.

“Your fight is against me. Thawne!” Len roared turning to face his enemy while sweat dripped down his brow.

“I’m honestly amused you think you can fight me one on one, Your Highness…” The Vizier said and his voice rivaled a violent tempest. “You don’t have a chance against me. I’m a god.”

“You are not,” Leonard said and he sent a wave of frost to slow down the speedster. Eobard avoided it and he ran at full speed against Leonard eager to kill him. Len quickly froze the floor around him and the Vizier easily slipped hitting his head against the floor.

Leonard quickly sent a second wave of ice shards but the speedster quickly stood up and somehow vibrated fast enough to avoid the attack which passed him through. Leonard swallowed. His adversary was clearly more powerful, cunning and fast. He needed to tilt the balance in his favor and he knew just how.

Leonard smirked and closed his eyes feeling the waterfall roaring with energy beside him. He lifted his hand and turned millions of waterdrops into deadly crystals and he threw them in Thawne’s direction. The speedster laughed and when he was about to vibrate at impossible speeds Leonard sent a massive wave of cold to slow him down.

“Escape from that, bastard!”

Eobard saw the millions of crystals flying towards him. He managed to catch in the air some of the deadly ones but he still felt his body get pierced by the attack. Blood spilled everywhere. He fell to the ground, kneeling, gasping in pain. Even with this speed-healing the amount of injures was too much to survive. He was so concentrated in his pain he didn’t notice Len’s presence. The prince had walked towards him and kicked him in the face, throwing him back against the floor. Eobard coughed blood and glared at the prince. Suddenly he felt ice enclosing his arms and legs, holding him against the floor. The cold burning his skin was overwhelming, but he wasn’t going to show any weakness.

“This isn’t half of what you deserve from killing Barry…” Leonard said kneeling next to Eobard observing the numerous wounds on his enemy.

Eobard chuckled with a smirk full of blood. It was funny, he had been defeated in battle but he had managed to accomplish his design. Barry was dead and the wrath of the gods was destroying humankind. 

“Your anger is misplaced,” Eobard said between gasps feeling his warm blood pooling around him. “The prince was always meant to die…and you know it. It’s too late, he is already dead and the chaos I unleashed there’s no way of stopping it.” Leonard stared at Eobard silently and the Vizier laughed. “I won.”

Leonard stood up and lifted his sword covered in ice and in one swing he yelled and pierced Eobard’s heart without mercy. Ice started to cover the body of the Vizier, but it wasn’t enough…Leonard removed the sword and broke his enemy into a thousand pieces. Unfortunately, at that moment he realized that revenge wasn’t enough if Barry wasn’t alive. He felt empty. Lightning kept falling around him in the crimson darkness that surrounded the temple.

“The lightning storm is moving to the city!” Cisco yelled desperately.

Leonard could hear the noise all around him but he could not contemplate it. The lightning, the chaos, people yelling, the crumbling of the temple, the waterfall. He simply stood. He didn’t waver nor stumble. He just stood. Eobard was right, he had been defeated. 

“Lenny! We need to stop this!”

Leonard broke the trance and breathed in. He needed to compose himself. He looked back and he saw Barry’s body inside the crimson vortex unmoving, the red skies and the sands of the desert merging with the storm of lightning destroying the city. He needed to stop the destruction.

“Wells! How on earth do we stop that lightning storm?” Len yelled struggling with the rough gales that were lifting unnaturally the sand of the desert and destroying the city.

“There’s no way to stop it. The gods weep their guardian.” Wells yelled defeated. “The last hope of man’s potential for good was viciously slaughtered. We are all doomed. This is what we deserve for Thawne’s actions.”

“No! Barry didn’t want this!” Len yelled running towards the prince and lifted Barry’s lifeless body from the ground. “There must be a way to stop this!”

“There might be something we could try!” Caitlin said hopefully. “Put him over there.” She ordered pointing a large base of stone near the waterfall. Len placed Barry as carefully as he could over the base trying to avoid worsening the wounds and then kneeled beside him holding the prince’s cold hand.

“I’m going to try to heal him with ancient prayers...”

“Can you do that?” Len asked Caitlin, blue eyes filled with hope.

“I don’t know…but I can try…” the healer said and started praying to the gods in an ancient language while touching the runes in Barry’s arms. Len observed how Barry’s head softly lulled to the side and that motion broke his heart.

“Scarlet, you promised… this wasn’t the plan,” Len said touching Barry’s beautiful but pale face. “I would rather share one minute again with you than face my remaining time on this world without you… I would give everything for a lifetime with you…”

All at once, they were surrounded by blinding white light.

A wave of energy made Caitlin fell backward but Leonard who was kneeled next to Barry wasn’t pushed back. The waterfall started moving unnaturally upwards, the lightning storm stopped and the grains of sand stood frozen midair. Almost as if time had stopped and only Len could see what was happening. He turned around and saw the rogues on the ground and frozen in time. It was like a dream but despite being surrounded by oblivion, he felt an indescribable peace.

“We heard your call, Prince Leonard…”

Leonard felt his skin crawl. He wasn’t sure if he heard the voice in the back of his mind or resounding in the temple like a lost echo. He was before a power he couldn’t comprehend. An ethereal and ancient existence that had the power to bring Barry back to life. Leonard scoffed at the irony, remembering the time he told Mick at the beginning of his journey that he didn’t want to anger a god by chance of stupidity and here he was now, ready to demand the speed force to bring his lover back.

“Heal him…” Leonard ordered lifting his unwavering gaze to stare into blinding light. “Barry fulfilled his destiny; he protected the speed force with his life as you desired and died before his time. He did what he was meant to do… now bring him back to life.”

“We didn’t desire our Guardian’s death and you cannot demand us to change fate.” The speed force replied in a deep ethereal voice. “We gave mankind a second chance but we realized that we were wrong and that’s a mistake we won’t make again.”

“Bringing Barry back to life won’t be a mistake!” Len argued mad. “You gave him a heavy burden to carry all by himself!”

“He had gladly accepted it.” The speed force added. 

Leonard groaned. “Barry isn’t a disposable hero you can use and then kill! You chose him yet you didn’t save him! You just let an evil bastard like Thawne torture him till his death! He broke Barry’s bones, he made him bleed to death, he made him suffer alone…” Len spat hitting the stone where Barry laid lifeless and sparks of ice flew and froze midair. He should have been there with Barry. “He deserves to enjoy what he died protecting!”

The speed force suddenly turned crimson startling Leonard.

“The existence of humankind was a mistake.” The aethereal voice said. “We gave you all the opportunity to redeem yourselves eons ago and history repeated itself. Chaos, hate, pain, destruction. Mortals are easily tainted with darkness and Thawne is the proof of that, he just didn’t kill our guardian, he tortured him as you said…so we will protect our guardian’s soul from the evils of this world. He won’t feel pain ever again and he will rest while we destroy the remaining darkness of this world.”

Len glared at the light cosmic force. The flowing world of mystery, silver, morphing time and power that was surrounding him and Barry. “You can’t punish humankind for the mistake of one man! Not everything is darkness and evil in this world…Barry, in our journey together, taught me that!” Leonard said angrily. “There’s much more than that… there’s happiness, friendship…love…things Barry gave his life to protect.”

The speed force glowed brightly. “He was indeed a brave and noble hero, his will and love for mankind is what sets him apart from all the rest. That’s why we chose him.”

Len furrowed his brow. “Barry deserves better!”

“Better? And what is better than eternal rest for his soul?” The speed force asked intrigued. “A lifetime with _you_? A man who clearly is tainted by darkness as well? We can feel your anger.”

Len froze. He hesitated for a moment and remembered Barry’s smile and his pain, his suffering and his kisses. He remembered every single word the young prince said to him.

_“I am not that great...I’m just doing what I am meant to do...”_

_“ I wish we could have more time together... I wish we could stay like this forever...”_

_“I will fight until the end,”_

_“I promise.”_

“No,” Len added feeling his heart filled with sadness. “He deserves better than a lifetime with me. He deserves a choice. He deserves to choose his own fate. He has always lived risking his life for you, living a live that would please your sacred demands… but he never had a choice. He was never free to love or be loved but he never complained, he just did what he needed to do to save everyone without thinking about himself…”

The speed force didn’t answer.

“You owe him at least that,” Len added looking at Barry’s beautiful face. He refused to accept his death. He knew he was challenging Barry’s deities but he needed to fight for him. He wasn’t afraid.

The speed force glowed brightly and ignited with threatening lightning.

“Then what are you willing to sacrifice for his life, Prince Leonard?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make me really happy! ♥   
Thank you all for reading! Stay safe! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait. It's been a long time and I hope everyone is doing great! :D  
This is probably terrible but I will try to improve. I promise.  
Comments make me really happy! ♥ Let me know your thoughts! :3  
Thank you all for reading!


End file.
